Hell in a Handbasket
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Aeron Ryanne Elkins is Daniel Elkins granddaughter and when she gets a phone call from him saying that he is in danger she comes running back to Colorado. What she doesn't expect is to run into John Winchester and his boys. First part in Vampire Hunter's Granddaughter.
1. Call From Grandpa

Hell in a Handbasket

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Aeron Ryanne Elkins is Daniel Elkins granddaughter and when she gets a phone call from him saying that he is in danger she comes running back to Colorado. What she doesn't expect is to run into John Winchester and his boys. First part in Vampire Hunter's Granddaughter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Aeron Ryanne Elkins.

Authoress Note: I know that I should be working on my other stories, but I am. Each one I am working slowly on. This one is set during Season 1, but late season 1. Episode 20 and on. Will probably be about ten chapter for Season 1. Then it will go into another story altogether.

A little bit of information about Aeron Elkins. She is 5'4, has strawberry blonde hair, Blue grey eyes, born on October 31, 1984, is thin framed. Her hair is cut into a short pixie cut which make her look like a boy. Also her nicknames. Well there is a few of them that she goes by. There's Ronnie, Ron, Ryan, Anne, and Ry. Her personality well… that is going to be something that would have to be read because I am making it up as I go. I can say one thing though. She is a very very stubborn woman.

This first chapter of course won't be part of the episodes because I want to show you where Aeron is at the time that she gets wind that there is something going on. The real episode will start in the next chapter which will start with Daniel Elkins in the normal episode of Supernatural. I kind of made it that he knew that something was up.

I know that it is a little bit slow going on in the beginning, but I promise that it will pick up during the chapters. I hope that I am able to do alright with making the chapter good enough to read. I am trying my best with writing descriptions, but I am not 100% good at it yet, but I am really trying my best with it. I really am. It seems with Supernatural stories it is best to go with descriptions. I wanted to make this the best that I could. I hope that I do alright with this because I want to make it a good series is all. I pride myself in what I write and I work hard on each and every story that I have up on . I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Hell in a Handbasket.

**Chapter 1**

Call From Grandpa

A woman dressed in a black tanktop, faded blue jeans that had holes in the knees, and boots on her feet hid behind a tree waiting for the right time to strike. She was on a hunt. A hunt that she had gotten wind of when people were disappearing for no reason at all and no one being able to find them until much much later mauled to death. She thought it was strange so she thought that it was wise for her to go and check it out. It was only fair. Plus mauling could only be one type of creature that she knew of fairly well which were vampires.

She closed her blue grey eyes and took a breath. She knew what she had stumbled upon. Vampires. And vampires were a pain in the ass. They had no concept of human life. She had vowed ever since her grandfather took care of her that she would hunt everything that went bump in the night no matter what it was. She gripped onto her machete tightly in her hands. This was dangerous even for one hunter like herself, but hell she was a good one at that. And she was going to be stepping into hell which she always called Hell in a handbasket because that was what it always seemed like to her.

She pulled out the gun that she had in the back of her pants and cocked it. It had vials of dead man's blood in it that was toxic to vampires. She was thankful that her grandfather taught her well in the art of hunting. She almost knew how to kill every single creature that was there. She closed her eyes for one final time and went in.

SNSNSN

Aeron was covered in blood from her latest job. She had killed a few vampires that had been looking for something, but what it was she had no idea. But whatever it was it seemed fairly important to them. She ran her blood covered hand through her strawberry blonde hair tinting it a dark red. She was lucky enough that she had gotten out of there alive. But two vamps wasn't that bad. So it went good for her. She only had gotten one cut on her arm from where the vamp had scratched her arm open. Which really didn't bother her that much.

She rested the machete that she had in her hand lightly onto her shoulder walking towards her purple 4-speed 1970 Dodge Challenger RT/SE. She unlocked the trunk and put the machete into the box that she had in there that had all of her weapons in it. She was a well trained hunter there was no doubt about it with how many weapons that she had in the trunk of her Dodge Challenger RT/SE. She let out a soft sigh and closed the trunk. She couldn't help, but wonder what the hell were those vamps were after.

She went to the driver side door and opened it. She slipped inside sitting down. She pulled her keys out of her pants pocket. She put the keys into the ignition and turned the keys. Her car roared to life. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she pulled out of the old rundown building that she had found that the vamps were in. She tore down the road heading back to the motel that she was staying at. She very much needed to get a shower and clean off the blood that she had gotten onto her from killing those few vampires. She knew that it wasn't all of them seeing that there were only three. They must've wandered off from the rest of the pack. Which that did concern her. Why would vampires stray?

She pulled into the parking lot of the motel and parked into one of the spots. She killed the engine to her car and closed her eyes. She rubbed her face tiredly and grabbed her duffel bag and got out of the car. She locked her car up and walked towards her motel room. She unlocked the door to her room and went inside. She closed the door behind her and walked to the bed throwing her things down onto it.

SNSNSN

She had gotten a shower to clean up and changed into something that was clean. She didn't need to have vampire blood all over her. She was going to rest for the night, but her mind kept going back and forth to what she had seen. She couldn't help, but wonder why vamps were right there in New York state when they hadn't been there for years.

Her phone began to ring. She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the flip phone that she had and answered it. "Ronnie." She said using her nickname that her grandfather had given to her. She hadn't even looked at the id of who was calling her. Normally she did, but with how tired she was well, this time she didn't.

"Ronnie…" Her grandfather's voice was on the other end of the line.

"Grandpa." She said softly. She knew that there was something wrong with the way that he was talking. He sounded out of breath and worried. "What is it?"

"Vampires…" He said sounding even more out of breath.

She went ridged. "Vampires where?"

"I think they are looking for it."

"What? Grandpa what are they looking for?"

"The Colt."

"That old gun that you have? Grandpa… Hide somewhere safe."

"I can't Ronnie. They've found me and they have my scent."

Aeron grabbed her duffel bag. "Grandpa… I will be right there as soon as I can."

"I want you to find John Winchester."

Aeron's blue eyes went wide. "Grandpa… I thought you two had a falling out…"

"We did… I need you to find him. Him or his boys Dean and Sam."

Aeron grabbed her keys. "Grandpa I'll be there. Just try to find a place to hide." She said leaving the motel room. She was going to make a beeline back to Colorado. "I should've never left you."

"You are a vampire hunter Ronnie. It is in your blood." Her grandpa replied. "Find the Winchesters. Don't come here Ronnie. They'll kill you if they find you."

Aeron handed her motel key into the man behind the table as well as the cash that she owed. She moved towards the car. She unlocked it and got into it throwing her duffel into the back seat. "Grandpa…"

"Don't come here." He told her again. He couldn't state that enough to her. He didn't want her harmed. That was the end of it. He really didn't want her there due to the fact of what could happen to her.

The line went dead. Aeron let out a sigh. She put her cellphone in her pocket. She put her keys into the ignition and started her car up. She pulled out of the parking lot and was on her way. "Grandpa… I'm coming to help." She said softly. She didn't care what her grandfather said, but she was going to do this.

She wasn't going to find the Winchesters. They would probably find her in one way or another. And this might be the one thing that would cause the Winchesters to go to Colorado if her grandfather died. That might be the only way that they would show up. But the vampires going after him because he had the colt… now that was a whole different story. And it was a dangerous one at that. They would have the power to destroy everything with just one simple gun. And it scared her that her grandpa was going to be perhaps losing his life and that was the one thing that she didn't want to see or even hear about.

She sped off to Colorado to hopefully find her grandfather alive and the colt would have to go into her possession know that her grandfather would no longer be able to keep it safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that it isn't much for a first chapter, but I really didn't want to go overboard on this chapter due to the fact that I just wanted to give a little taste of who Aeron is and of the phone call between granddaughter and grandfather. I hope to update this regularly until this story is finished. I know that I shouldn't have more than one iron in the fire, but I think that it is better that I do that just incase that if I come to a writer's block on the story which I hope doesn't happen that often. I will try to update my stories regularly. Follow me on my tumblr page which I try to update daily as well so you know what is going on. I am under the name Rainbow-Haired-Girl. I know that you are probably wondering how Aeron is going to fit into episode 20 Deadman's Blood. Well I can say that our dear Winchesters are going to have a small surprise when they meet up with her and what is going to happen when she meets John for a second time? What is she going to have up her sleeve? Will she hit him for the falling out that he had with her grandfather? I will update soon. Until next time.


	2. Back Home

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Hell in a Handbasket. How will Aeron fit into next part will be a task. But I did my best and got the chapter written out the best that I could. I hope that you enjoy it because it is going to be one heck of a trip in this chapter that is for sure. As for a pairing… well I haven't decided that yet. After all she is 5'4 and well… with the attitude she has well… I am not sure which Winchester boy she should be with. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Hell in A Handbasket.

**Chapter 2**

Back Home

Daniel Elkins is busy writing something down. He flipped through the pages in his journal. A journal that he would be passing down to his granddaughter and hoping that she would be able to continue on with his legacy. He had even gone as far as warning her not to come back to Colorado. Not when he knew that something was after him. He didn't want her getting herself killed knowing that his 21 year old granddaughter took after him and his son. He knew that she was stubborn as a mule and would most likely not listen to him. Even when he had made that phone call to her.

"Mr. Elkins?" Beth called his name softly.

Daniel didn't even look up from his journal. He was too focused on his journal and his granddaughter wondering where she was at. He was hoping that wherever she was she was not on her way back home.

"Mr. Elkins, would you like another?" Beth asked trying again to get his attention. She was concerned about him. He was acting a little bit more off than usual like there was something wrong with him this time around.

Daniel looked up at Beth. "Yeah. Thanks Beth."

Beth nodded her head and went to go get him another shot.

"Thought they caught the Unabomber." A man said from the other side of the bar.

"Yeah, poor Mr. Elkins lives all alone, up in the canyon. His granddaughter's away at college from what he tells me. He sits here every day, going through his papers, making his little notes. He's a nice old man, he's just a nut." She said getting the man a beer before pouring Daniel a shot. She walked over and placed it down before Daniel. "Here you go."

Daniel looked up. He nodded his head in thanks. He looked over and saw four people had come into the bar. Three men and one woman. He watched them carefully out of the corner of his eyes.

"What will you have?" Beth asked the four newcomers.

"Jack all around, leave the bottle." The woman said looking at Beth.

"You hungry?"

"We have dinner plans."

"Okay." Beth turned to grab a bottle of Jack. "Can I get you anything else Mr. Elkins?" She turned and saw that he was gone.

SNSNSN

Daniel dialed his granddaughter's cell phone number.

"_Hi this is Aeron. I can't get to my phone at the moment. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible."_

"Ronnie, this is grandpa." He said bailing into his truck. "Do not come back to Manning Colorado. I repeat do not come back to Manning Colorado." He turned his truck on and sped out of the bar parking lot. "They found me." He hung up his phone and was well on his way back to his cabin. He could only hope that his granddaughter would listen to him and not show up in Manning. It was the last thing that he wanted. He didn't want her to get herself killed. He knew that she was as stubborn as he was. So he knew that there was a good chance that she wouldn't listen to him.

SNSNSN

He parked his truck and killed it. He got out of his truck fast and went to the door of his home. He struggled with his key to get inside. He closed the door quickly and dumped his papers onto the desk. He freezes. He slowly turned and saw the woman that was at the bar.

"It's been a while. I gotta say, you look old."

He backed up some. His hand went into his pocket. "What do you want?" He threw a knife at her which hit her dead center of the chest.

She looked down. She pulled the knife out of her chest. "Damn. You can do better than that." Her eyes flashed and she smiled.

Daniel moved quickly into the other room. He slammed the door quickly locking it. He pushed a heavy book case that his granddaughter had moved the last time that she was here. God he had forgotten how heavy it was. He pushed it against the door to keep that vampire out of the room. He quickly moved towards the cupboard. He opened it and revealed a safe. He began to put the combination into it. "Come on. Come on."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

He got it open. He removed a box from the safe and opened it revealing the colt that he had for a while now. He began to load it up with what bullets were left.

Glass broke as two men jumped through the roof. They leaped over the desk grabbing onto Daniel.

He dropped the gun.

The bookcase falls to the floor and the woman walked through the door. She saw the gun and picked it up off of the floor. "Nice gun. Wouldn't do you much good of course. Boys, we're eating in tonight." She said with a smile.

The two men fell onto Daniel draining him of his blood.

SNSNSN

Dean flipped through the newspaper while Sam was on his computer. Dean folded his paper. "Well dude. Not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What have you got?" He asked looking at his little brother.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota. Here. A woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an aeroplane and survived."

"Sounds more like that's incredible, than, uh, Twilight Zone."

"Yeah." Sam said rubbing the back of his neck.

Dean smirked. "Hey you know what we could just keep heading east. New York. Upstate. We could drop by and see Sarah again. Huh? Cool chick man, smoking." He whistled. "You two seemed pretty friendly. What do you say?"

Sam let out a soft sigh. A small smile came to his lips. "Yeah I dunno, maybe some day. In the meantime we got a lot of work to do Dean, you know that."

Dean let out a sigh. "Yeah. Alright. What else you got?"

"Ah let me see. A man in Colorado, a local man named Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home."

Dean thought for a few moments. "Elkins? I know that name."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Sam said softly trying to think of the last name Elkins.

"Elkins… Elkins… Elkins…" Dean said under his breath. He tried to remember where he had heard the name.

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think. At first they said it was some sort of bear attack and now they've found some signs of robbery."

Dean hummed at what his brother said. He flicked through his father's journal. He found it finally. "There, check it out." He said showing Sam the name in their father's journal.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked looking up at his brother.

"It's a Colorado area code." Dean told his brother with a sigh.

SNSNSN

Aeron looked from where she was at through a pair of binoculars looking at her grandfather's home. She saw two boys at her grandfather's home. Who the hell were they? Were they the Winchester boys? The sons of John Winchester? That was the question that popped into her mind. And if they were why the hell were they there in her grandfather's home so late?

She watched them going inside of her old home. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was now home and now she was going to kill the son of a bitches that killed her grandfather. Hell have no fury than a vampire huntress scorn and a woman who had a temper on her. But now she was going to have to watch those two carefully.

SNSNSN

Dean looked around. "Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean shook his head. This place was a mess.

"Hey, there's salf over here, right beside the door."

Dean flicked through Daniel's journal. "You mean protection against demon salt, or whoops I spilled the popcorn salt?"

"It's clearly a ring. Do you think this guy Elkins was a player?" Sam asked looking to find his brother.

"Definitely."

Sam came up behind Dean. "That looks a hell of a lot like dad's."

"Yep, except this dates back to the 60's."

They went into the other room and looked at the destruction that was caused including the hole in the roof.

"Whatever attacked him, it looks like there was more than one."

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too." Dean said looking around some more.

"Yeah."

Dean crouched down to look at the floor.

"You got something?" Sam asked in confusion.

"I dunno. Some scratches on the floor."

"Death throes maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe." Dean grabbed a page from a notebook and placed it over the marks. He used a pencil to get the outline of what perhaps might be on the floor. "Or maybe a message." Dean handed it to Sam. "Look familiar?"

"Three letters, six digits. The location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop."

"Just the way Dad does it." Dean said nodding his head.

SNSNSN

Aeron waited until the two boys left and slowly made her way down the path that she knew very well with how long that she had lived there. She walked past the tree that she didn't even see someone hiding behind. She needed to get that book that belonged to her grandfather and keep it on her.

A man was watching her carefully. He knew who she was. That was Daniel's granddaughter. He had worked with her on one occasion once before and she had threatened to shoot him in the chest which he understood why. A falling out with Daniel and he must've told her which caused her to be thorny around him. But he didn't blame Aeron to be thorny around him. But this was Daniel's granddaughter and he knew that she would be more thorny now that her grandfather was dead all thanks to vampires. That was his best bet.

But the question was how was she going to react around his boys when she met them. He watched her come out of the house with the journal in her hands. He knew that was Daniel's journal that was in her hands. He watched her slip it into the battered coat that she was wearing. He watched her heading up the way that she came. He knew that he needed to follow his boys now. He had no doubt that she would be following as well. This was going to be an interesting meet up between the three young hunters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Hell in a Handbasket. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I know that I haven't really given much insight to Aeron yet, but soon it will be shown a little bit more. I am trying my best with writing out longer paragraphs kind of giving insight of what's going through their minds and what not. I hope that I am doing alright with it though. How do you think the meeting will go between the Winchester boys and Miss Aeron Elkins? I hope that I will update soon. Until next time.


	3. Who The Hell Are You?

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Hell in a Handbasket. I worked fairly hard on this chapter adding things here and there. Finally the chapter that you all have probably been waiting for is when Aeron meets Sam and Dean for the first time. How are the two boys going to react meeting her? And how is she going to react to meeting them? Well I won't do the long introduction to this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3**

Who The Hell Are You?

Aeron was watching the two boys opening the post office box that her grandfather had that had something in it. She closed her eyes and saw an envelope in the eldest's hand. She waited in her car that was parked behind a truck. She gripped onto the steering wheel. She took a few deep calming breaths. She wanted to know what was in that letter. And she would find out. She was just going to have to try to get it from the Winchester boys. She blinked a few times as she watched them get into the 1967 Impala. She had to admit that was a pretty nice classic car that was for sure.

SNSNSN

"J.W. You think? John Winchester?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"I don't know. There is another set of initials. R.E. Should we open it?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

There was a knock on the window.

Dean jumped turning his fist clenched raising his arm up. His eyes widened.

John smiled when he had seen that he had shocked them. That meant that they had no idea that he was following them. That was a very good thing. It was a good thing that he could shock them like he had.

"Dad?" Dean said in shock.

John got into the back seat.

Sam looked back at their father. "Dad what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I read the news about Daniel, I got here as fast as I could. I saw you two at his place."

"Why didn't you come in Dad?"

"You know why. Because I had to make sure you weren't followed… by anyone or anything. Nice job covering your tracks by the way."

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best." Dean said with a small smile. It was true they had learned the best things from their father.

"Wait, you came all the way out here for this Elkins guy?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Yeah. He was… he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting." John told Sam and Dean both. Fond memories of that man that was for sure. Until the falling out that was. But oh his granddaughter. Oh she was a different kettle of fish that was for sure. She was a hard headed young woman. And she was a firecracker.

"Well you never mentioned him to us." Sam said in confusion. He had no idea why his father wouldn't tell them about Daniel Elkins. There had to be a reason behind it.

"We had a… we had a kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." He looked at the envelope. "I should look at that." He took it from Dean. He opened it. "If you're reading this, I'm already dead." John shook his head. "That son of a bitch."

"What is it?" Dean asked in confusion.

"He had it the whole time."

"Dad what?" Sam asked in confusion.

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun. An old revolver, an antique, did you see it?" John asked urgently. That was what he was looking for this entire time and Daniel had it.

"Ah, there was an old case, but it was empty." Dean said looking at his dad. Why would he be asking about a gun?

"They have it."

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?"

John began to get out of the car. "We gotta pick up the trail."

"Wait. You want us to come with you?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"If Elkins was telling the truth we gotta find this gun."

"The gun, why?"

They turned slowly when they heard a cocking of a gun. They hadn't even noticed that there was someone else there with them. How could they not have known that there was someone else there. Not someone dressed in a dark red shirt, with a leather coat over it that had studs on the collar of it, acid washed blue jeans and boots.

"Cause it's important that's why." Aeron said looking at them.

John shook his head. "Ron." He really hadn't expected her to follow them to here. Perhaps she knew about the gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded. He wanted to know who was pointing a gun at them. A young boy?

Aeron lowered the gun. "John Winchester. Been ten months hasn't it?" Her voice had a bit of bite in it. A dangerous bite if he wasn't careful with what he said to her.

"Ron thought I wouldn't see you until much later." John said with a smirk looking at the young woman. He really had thought that it would be much much later down the line that she would find him, but this was fairly quick.

Aeron cocked her hip and her hand that wasn't holding the hunting gun was on her hip. "If I remember correctly. I told ya if I saw ya again I would shoot you with rock salt."

"What the hell. Dad who the hell is this?" Dean asked looking at his father. He couldn't believe that his father knew this person who was threatening him with rock salt.

"This Sam and Dean is Aeron Elkins. Daniel's granddaughter." John said introducing the gun wielding woman.

"Nice to meet ya, but we got something to look for." She said standing straight for once.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet." Sam told his father.

"They are what Daniel Elkins killed the best." John told Sam with a small sad smile.

"What?"

"Vampires." Aeron said turning away from them.

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing." Dean said in confusion. What the hell was going on?

"You never even mentioned them Dad." Sam said in confusion.

"I thought they were extinct."

Aeron scoffed.

John looked at her with a look that told her to be silent. So he could tell his sons about vampires. "I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out. I was wrong."

Aeron patted him on the arm. "It is because they hide." She said running her hand through her short cut hair. "Most vampire lore is shit." She spat shaking her head. "Crosses won't repel them. Sunlight won't kill them and neither will a stake. The bloodlust though… That is very true. They need fresh human blood to live. They were once people." She slipped her hand into her tight jeans pants. "You won't know it's a vamp until it is too late."

"How do you know this?" Dean questioned looking at her.

Sam had to admit that she looked kind of young hunting anything, but then again so was he. She couldn't be no older than 15 or 16 years old.

The strawberry blonde haired woman let out a soft sigh. "Cause I kill em."

Dean and Sam's jaws dropped. How could someone be hunting this young, but then again they were hunting at that age too thanks to John.

"Come on. We got to find a lead, but until then we should go and get some rest." John told the three young adults. Well what he would classify young.

"And what makes you think that I'll be going with ya?" Aeron asked looking over at John.

"Because you want to kill them." John pointed out the truth. He knew that she would want to kill them.

Aeron shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah yeah you got me pegged Winchester."

"And you won't stop till they're dead."

"Well what do you expect. They killed my grandfather." She snarked out her blue grey eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm gonna kill them. He was the only family that I had left alive." Her parents were long gone.

Sam and Dean looked at Aeron sadly. She truly was alone. That was no way to live. But why would it happen to someone so young.

"Rest. We will find them. I promise you that." John said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Aeron let out a soft sigh. "Alright." She ran her hand through her short pixie cut hair and closed her eyes. "I'll get some rest. Take it a motel?"

"Yes and the four of us will stay there."

Aeron nodded her head. "Alright. I'll follow in my car." She said turning on her heels walking towards her purple Charger RT/SE. She put her gun into the trunk of her car.

Dean looked at their father. "Are you certain that we can trust this Aeron chick?"

"Yes, I've worked with her before. She's a good hunter. Better than what you would think of someone that young." John admitted. He didn't dare tell his sons how old she was. He thought that she was too young to be hunting at the age of 21, but now she was too young to be alone not with the last of her family gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of Chapter 3. I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope to be updating soon with the next chapter. What do you think of the first time Sam and Dean meeting Aeron? And will they want to keep her around to go on other cases? Also let me know who you think that Aeron should be with. I mean it is pretty hard to pick between the two Winchester boys. But with her personality who does she fit with best? I was thinking Sam, but I ain't so sure. Until next time.


	4. Picking Up Their Trail

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of Hell In a Handbasket. I now realize that now I am onto chapter 4 that it might be more than 10 chapters. We get to see how she interacts with the three Winchesters now. Also we get to hear one of Aeron's favorite songs. Without further ado Chapter 4 of Hell in a Handbasket.

Chapter 4

Picking Up Their Trail

Sam, Dean, and Aeron were sound asleep. The boys were sleeping on the beds and Aeron was sleeping on the couch.

John was glad to see that the three young hunters were sound asleep. He knew that the youngest one out of the three needed sleep the most.

_"Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41, abandoned car. You need a workup?"_

_"Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here."_

John held the radio in his hands as he sat at the table. This meant that it was most likely vampires that had gotten to whoever was driving that car which meant bad things were going to happen to them. He got up and tapped her foot first.

Aeron got up and rubbed her eyes.

John slapped his sons feet. "Sam, Dean, let's go."

"Mm-hmm." Dean said immediately.

Sam half sits up in his bed.

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Aeron rubbed her eyes and got up off of the couch.

"I picked up a police call." John told them.

"What happened?" Sam asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

Sam got up out of the bed that he was sleeping on. "How do you know?"

"Just follow me, ok?" John said leaving.

Aeron slipped her jacket on.

Sam walked across the room putting his jacket on.

"Huh, vampires. Gets funnier every time I heart it." Dean said getting up out of the bed that he was on following Sam and Aeron.

"Funnier? Really?" Aeron shook her head. "There is nothing funny about this." She said pulling out her keys to her car.

Sam looked at her. "Are you up to driving?"

Aeron looked at Sam. A small smile came to her lips. "Nice of ya to be concerned about me, but I'll be fine."

Sam nodded his head.

Dean watched her unlock her car. "Damn… am I just now realizing that she has a nice ride?"

Sam shook his head. "Only you Dean. Only you."

Dean tossed him the keys. "You're driving."

Sam caught the keys at ease.

SNSNSN

John came back towards the three of them who were waiting by Dean's car.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone over with him." Sam said sulking a little bit.

"Oh don't tell me it's already starting." Dean groaned. He hated when this happened. Sam and their dad were going to go at each other's throats again.

"Keep the domestics down." Aeron said crossing her arms. She didn't have time to listen to family bickering. They were family and she wasn't. She didn't need to fall into it.

"What's starting?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"What have you got?" Dean asked John.

"It was them alright. Looks like they're heading west. We'll have to double back to get around that detour." John told them.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam questioned their father.

"Sam…" Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sam turned sharply looking at Dean. "I just wanna know we're going in the right direction."

Aeron shook her head and walked towards her car. It was becoming too much.

"We are."

"How do you know?"

He handed something to his eldest son. "I found this."

"It's a… a vampire fang." Dean said looking it over.

"Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack." John looked towards Sam. "Any more questions?"

Sam looked away from his dad remaining silent.

"Alright, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight." John said walking towards his truck.

Sam and Dean went to go and get into the Impala.

"Hey Dean. Why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it."

Dean looked down at his car.

Sam gave Dean the I told you so look.

Dean grimaced.

Aeron got into her car starting it up. She let out a soft sigh following Sam, Dean, and John. She turned on her radio tape player and began to listen to the music that she had in. She tapped her fingers to the music. Sister Christian from Night Ranger.

She hummed the lyrics to the song. It was one of her favorite songs. She watched the road in front of her keeping up with John's truck and the black Impala.

SNSNSN

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Small packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks." Dean let out a sigh. "I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple."

"That's probably what dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam said grumpily. He didn't like this not in the least bit.

"So it is starting." Dean said shaking his head.

"What?"

"Sam we been looking for dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and there's static already?"

"Hmph. No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, alright? And I'm happy that we're all working together again."

"Well good."

"It's just the way he treats us, like we're children."

"Oh god." Dean said rubbing his face. He should've known that this was coming. From Sammy it always came.

"He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow em without question. He keep us on some crap, need to know how to deal."

"He does what he does for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, alright? That's just the way the old man runs things."

"Yeah well maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, alright. Not after everything you and I have been through Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line, letting him run the whole show?"

Dean looked at Sam. "If that's what it takes."

"And that girl."

"Hey hey hey Aeron is here for a reason." Dean said to his brother looking at him.

"Yeah and what for? You heard her last night. What she said to dad."

"Yeah she would shoot him with rock salt." Dean shook his head. "She's alone Sammy. She has no one else." He ran his hand through his hair. "Would you rather have a teenager running around with no one watching out for her?"

Sam let out a sigh. "It's just that we know nothing about her. Seriously it's not right. She knows about us."

"I don't think she does Sammy. She knows dad. Not us. She would have threatened us with the rock salt if she knew us." Dean let out a sigh. "We need her for this case. She is a vampire hunter. She's good at what she does. Dad wouldn't allow her to come if she wasn't good at what she does."

Sam groaned. "I dunno. Dean there is just something about having a teenager following us."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He could tell by last night that she was fairly good at what she did by the way that she held that gun.

SNSNSN

The vampires were partying that they had gotten food. Finally something that they could handle.

A vampire walked up to the couple that were tired up to a pole sitting. "Have some beer buddy. It will calm your nerves."

"No thanks." The guy said looking up slowly.

"Awe come on. You drink enough I can taste it in your blood."

A woman walked up behind him. "That's gross."

"How about you babe?" The vampire asked lifting the bottle to the kidnapped woman's mouth and forced her head up.

She drank the beer that the vampire was giving to her.

"Attagirl." He said with a smile pulling away from her.

She spat the beer back into his face.

He wiped it off with his sleeve and lifted his arm to backhand her.

"Bo! Wait for Luther." The woman told Bo who was going to hit the girl for spatting the beer onto him.

Bo glared and walked away upset that he wasn't allowed to have some kind of fun.

The door opened and Luther walked in.

The woman vampire that was in at Elkin's cabin launched herself at him. She kissed him.

The man laughed lightly. "I missed you too baby."

"We got presents." She said with a smile.

Luther walked over and stroked the girl's face. "She looks interesting." He grabbed the guy's face. "He doesn't. Lock him up."

The other vampires pulled him up onto his feet.

Luther thought for a minute. "Actually, go ahead and treat yourself."

The vamps laughed excited that they would get a treat. They threw him down onto the ground and fell onto him feeding on him.

The man screamed.

The woman that was with him sobbed for her boyfriend.

The woman grabbed onto Luther's arm. "There's something else." She said leading him to the bar where money and silver are heaped onto the table.

"This all theirs?" Luther asked looking over at his lady.

The woman smiled at him. "No. It's from an old friend of yours, Daniel Elkins. I caught his scent and thought I'd surprise you."

Luther's eyes widened when he heard that news. That was not good. "Kate, what did you do?"

"I made him suffer." Kate said with a smile. She liked the fact that she had made him suffer, but she was concerned about Luther's tone.

"You shouldn't have done that." Luther said looking at her worry written across his eyes.

"Luther…" She said softly. She hadn't meant to make a mistake.

"There's others like him. They'll know the signs and come looking for us. We have to be careful." Luther said shaking his head.

"Luther I did it for you, for what he did to your family."

"Revenge isn't worth much if you end up dead."

"I'm sorry babe. I'm sorry."

"Tell it to the grandchild that will be hunting us down now." He said softly.

"He has a grandchild?"

"Yes, and they won't stop at anything." Luther said shaking his head. He saw the gun sitting there on the table. He picked it up looking at it.

"I thought you might like that. It looks like it was made around the time you were born." Kate said with a smile.

"I've seen this before." He said looking it over.

"Elkins died with it in his hands. He should have known better. Using a gun." Kate said shaking her head not believing why he had the gun in his hands.

"This is no ordinary gun." He told her.

SNSNSN

"Yeah dad. Alright, got it." Dean hung up his cell phone. "Pull off at the next exit."

"Why?" Sam asked angrily.

"Cause dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail."

"How?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

Sam pressed the pedal down gunning it.

Dean looked over at his brother in shock. He looked in the mirror and saw that Aeron was speeding up some. But he could only hope that Sam wasn't going to be doing what he thought that he was going to do. Stop their father and maybe cause a car accident. Dean looked and saw that Sam drove past their dad.

Sam slammed on the brakes causing the car to slide.

John stopped his truck.

Aeron stopped her car from hitting into the truck.

Sam got out of the car slamming the door.

"Oh crap. Here we go." Dean got out of the car. "Sam!"

"What the fuck was that?" Aeron yelled coming towards them her blue grey eyes were filled with anger.

"Stay out of it." Sam yelled at her.

Aeron threw her hands up in the air. She didn't have to put up with it.

"What the hell Sam?" John said narrowing his eyes at his youngest son.

"We need to talk." Sam growled out.

John stopped right in front of Sam. "About what?"

"About everything. Where we going dad. What's the big deal about this job?" Sam growled out.

"Sammy come on, we can Q and A after we kill all the vampires." Dean said trying to reason with his little brother.

"You're brother's right, we don't have time for this." John said looking at Sam.

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help." Sam said calmly until he exploded. "Obviously something big is going down and we wanna know what!"

"Get back in the car."

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah and I said no."

"Ok you made your point tough guy. Even yelling at Aeron. Look we're all tired, we can talk about this later. Sammy I mean it, come on." Dean grabbed onto his brother's arm pushing him towards the car.

"This is why I left in the first place." Sam mumbled.

"What did you say?" John asked looking at Sam.

Aeron stuck her hands in her pockets.

Sam swung around narrowing his eyes at his father. "You heard me."

"Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away."

"Sam…" Dean said softly.

"You walked away!" John yelled.

"Stop it, both of you." Dean yelled trying to get them to stop.

"You're the one who said don't come back dad, you closed that door not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore." Sam yelled.

Aeron grabbed John while Dean grabbed Sam pulling the two of them apart.

"Listen, stop it, stop it. Stop it! That's enough!"

Sam and John stared each other down.

"That means you too." He told his dad.

Sam got back into the Impala.

John got into his truck.

Aeron and Dean looked at one another.

Aeron shook her head and walked back to her car.

Dean let out a soft sigh. "Terrific." This was going to be a long night that was for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of Chapter 4. I hope that you enjoyed it. What do you think of the interactions so far between Sam, Dean, John, and Aeron? I hope to update soon with the next part of Dead Man's Blood. Because we are getting into the good part of Dead Man's Blood and how Aeron is going to change things that is for sure. Also how would you guys feel if I did a mash up a little bit later down the line? I am a fan of Sherlock Doctor Who and Supernatural. Perhaps would you guys like to see a SuperWhoLock mashup of where OCs from my stories meet? I know I don't have my Sherlock story up yet that I have been working on. I hope to remedy that soon. But would you guys like to see that? Until next time.


	5. Vampire's Lair

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Hell in a Handbasket. I know that there wasn't much really going on in the last chapter. Or at least that much of an interaction between Aeron and the Winchester boys. There will be a bit more in this chapter. So far Sammy isn't so trusting of Aeron. And John will be revealing something about Aeron that maybe he shouldn't have done so without asking her. Without further ado Chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Vampire's Lair

The four of them were hidden by trees looking down on the vampire's nest. They watched Luther look around and go inside.

"Son of a bitch. So they're really not afraid of the sun?" Dean said groaning. Now that was a way to burst someone's bubble.

Aeron shook her head. "It affects them like a nasty sunburn. The direct sunlight does."

"The only way to kill em is by beheading. And yeah… they do sleep during the day, doesn't mean they won't wake up." John told them.

"I guess walking right in's not our best option." Dean said leaning against the tree a little bit.

Aeron pushed herself off of the tree. She began to walk back up towards her car.

"Actually that's the plan." John told both of his sons. "Ron already knew of the plan." 

"And why does she know?" Sam asked looking at his father. "A 16 year old girl knows what the plan was?"

Aeron rolled her eyes. Of course she looked 16 years old even though she was 21.

"Yes, she has killed them."

"You just assume she has."

Aeron looked at Sam. "He's right Sam. I have killed vamps before. Now come on. They'll catch our scent. We don't want that."

The four of them went up to their vehicles.

Aeron got into her trunk of her car.

Dean looked over at his dad pulling out a machete. "Dad I've got an extra machete if you need one." Dean said holding up his extra one.

John pulled out a massive one that was shiny and had a serrated edge. "I think I'm ok. Thanks."

Dean looked at it in surprise. "Wow."

Aeron pulled out her machete that had stones on the handle that she had made special for that machete. She then reached into the trunk and pulled out her gun slipping it into the back of her pants. She tied her machete around her waist.

"So you boys really wanna know about this colt?" John asked Sam and Dean both.

"Yes, sir." Sam said looking at his father.

"It's just a story, legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believe it until I read Daniel's letter."

Aeron chuckled taking her coat off. "You could've just asked me."

"Yeah but you threatened me the last time that we were on a hunt."

Aeron shrugged her shoulders. She threw her coat into her car closing the door. "Well you did almost get me killed."

"I told you to go the other way."

"And you knew that I wouldn't."

John shook his head.

"Okay okay." Aeron shook her head. "I know the story… In 1835, when the Halley's comet was over head, the same night that all those men died at the Alamo. Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter. A man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun half a dozen times before he disappeared. The gun with him. Some how my grandpa got his hands on it." Aeron crossed her arms. "I have seen it only once. Grandpa wanted to show me what I would probably get when he passed." She shook her head. "And now they have it."

"They say… they say this gun can kill anything." John said looking at both his boys.

"Kill anything like, supernatural anything?" Dean asked.

"Like the demon." Sam said softly. So that was why his dad wanted the colt.

"Yeah, like the demon. Ever since I picked up it's trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun, we may have it." John said shaking his head.

Aeron shook her head. "Never heard that story, but it ain't my business." She said heading down towards the barn. "Just try not wake them up. Then there will be a real blood bath on our hands. Don't want that."

The four of them go down to the barn. John was the first one to go through the window followed by Sam, Dean, and then Aeron. They looked around the room. They saw vampires sleeping in hammocks.

John went ahead to check into the stalls.

Aeron, Sam, and Dean made their way through the barn.

Aeron being the smallest was able to get around the hammocks a little bit easier than the two brothers.

Dean kicked an empty bottle that was on the ground. He stopped taking a deep breath.

Aeron looked back and her eyes were wide. She closed her eyes hoping that the vampire wouldn't wake up.

Dean made his way around slowly.

"Thank god." Aeron said softly walking past Sam.

Sam found the girl that had been taken. "Dean. Aeron." He said softly. Sam began to untie the girl slowly.

Dean looked behind them. "There's more."

Aeron walked closer. "Yes. They're alive."

Dean saw the lock on the door. He grabbed a metal hook to break the lock.

Sam looked sharply at his brother.

Aeron looked at Dean. "Don't you have a lockpick on ya?" She questioned him.

"Not on me at the moment." 

"Damn." She muttered.

"And what about you?"

"Sorry…" She turned sharply looking at Sam. "Sam… Don't."

"Hey, hey hey. I'm here to help you." Sam said softly.

The girl screamed and it was an earthly one at that.

Sam scrambled back.

Dean looked around.

"Oh shit." Aeron said cursing that Sam had caused a problem. A big problem.

"Sam!" Dean yelled for his brother.

"No time we gotta go!" Aeron said grabbing onto Dean's arm who happened to be the closest to her.

"Boys, run!" John yelled at them.

The three of them ran out of the barn.

Aeron was the first one up the slope going towards her car quickly.

"Dad?" Dean called out for their father. "Dad!"

John came running up the slope.

The three boys finished running up the slope.

"They won't follow. Not till tonight." John told them.

"And now we're fucked." Aeron said throwing her machete and gun into her car.

"What does she mean dad?" Sam asked narrowing his eyes at the young woman that was with them.

"Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life." John told his sons.

"Well what the hell do we do now?" Dean asked looking at the two of them.

"You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what." John told the boys.

The boys looked at him confused and then to each other. Then to the girl that was getting into her car.

She looked at them. "What the hell are you looking at me for. You heard your father. Gotta find the closest morgue and you'll find out why in a bit." She said starting her car up. "I'll see ya back at the motel." She was gone like a shot.

"Dad…" Sam said looking at his father.

"What is it Sammy?"

"Why do you have a 16 year old helping us."

John shook his head. "She's not 16. She's 21 almost 22." John let out a sigh. "She's been at it for a while now. It's a damn shame though. She could've been anything that she wanted to be. Heard stories from her dad. She always wanted to be a teacher." He shook his head. "Never happened though. Went right into hunting after her mom and dad died. Daniel took her in and taught her how to hunt vampires and other things."

Sam and Dean looked down.

Sam felt like an ass for thinking that they couldn't trust her, but it was because she had threatened to shoot their dad with rock salt. So who wouldn't react the same way?

SNSNSN

Aeron was on her computer trying to look up new cases for after what happened after this one, she would be just able to pick up and go. She wouldn't have to run into the Winchesters ever again unless it was sheer dumb luck.

Sam's pacing though was getting on her nerves. "It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go and help."

Aeron shook her head. "It's a morgue what do you expect."

"Dean's got it." John told his son. John watched Sam pacing. "Sammy."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I ever told you this, but… the day you were born you know what I did?"

"No."

"I put $100 into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother." John let out a soft sigh. "It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another $100 until… anyway my point is Sam that, this is never the life that I wanted for you."

Sam looked at his father. "Then why'd you get so mad when I left?"

"You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you… prepared. Ready. Except somewhere along the line I… uh… I stopped being your father and I… I became your drill sergeant. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gunna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy it just… it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me were just different."

Sam huffed a laugh.

"What?"

"We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to mom and Jess… well we probably have a lot more in common that just about anyone."

"I guess you're right son."

"Hey dad? What ever happened to that college fund?"

John smiled. "I spent it on ammo."

The two of them looked at one another and they both began to laugh.

Dean entered the room.

Aeron closed her computer.

"Whew. Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys." Dean said rubbing his face.

Aeron got up and walked towards them. "It is to keep the hunters out."

"What do you mean?"

"You have it right?" John asked.

Dean fumbled in his pocket pulling out a brown paper bag handing it over to him.

John took it out of the bag putting it down.

"Dead man's blood." Aeron said with a nod of her head. "Good job." She looked at John. "Sorry I didn't have enough for ya, John."

"It's alright Ron." He looked at his sons. "You know what to do." He looked at Aeron. "And you do too."

"Got that damn straight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5 of Hell In a Handbasket. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of Hell in a Handbasket for Episode Dead Man's Blood. I hope to have the last installment of Dead Man's Blood up very soon. Please review and let me know what you think of the interactions so far. Is Sam being too harsh around Aeron? Should Sam, Dean, and John ask Aeron to continue on with them to be part of cases? Let me know what you think. I am very curious of what you guys think of how it is going to end at the end of this episode. Until next time.


	6. Gun's Return

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 6 of Hell in a Handbasket and the last part of Dead Man's Blood. Things are going to get a little heated for Aeron. Will she come face to face with her grandfather's killer? Will she continue following Dean, John, and Sam Winchester? Or will she go off on her own? Without further ado Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Gun's Return

Dean leaned over his car looking at the engine. It was a plan that his dad and Aeron had come up with. And it was a good one to get the vamps to come out and play.

Kate came up behind him. "Car trouble?"

Dean turned and saw Kate.

"Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place."

Dean grinned. So far the plan was working pretty well. He was able to get the vampires to come out. "Nah, I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia."

"Oh." She backhanded him and then grabbed onto his face lifting him up into the air.

Dean grabbed her wrist. "I don't usually get this friendly until the second date, but…." 

"You know we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." She lowered him and kissed him on the lips holding his cheeks tightly in her hand.

Another vampire watched them smiling.

"Sorry. I don't usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity."

An arrow pierces the other vampire's back and a second later the same thing happened to Kate.

Kate looked down and saw the arrow in her chest. "Damn it."

Sam, John, and Aeron came out. Sam and John were holding cross bows and Aeron was holding her pistol up.

"It barely even stings."

John smiled at her. "Give it time sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?"

Kate looked at him in shock. She began to sway and she began to fall.

Dean caught her around the middle.

"Load her up." John told them.

Sam and Dean began to load her up into his truck.

Aeron looked at John. "I'll handle this one." She told him.

John looked at her. He nodded his head knowing that she needed it more than he did. "Go ahead Ron." He left to allow her to have a chance with the vamp.

Aeron looked at the vampire with a deadly look. She unsheathed her machete and raised it and brought her hand down that held the machete slicing down. Blood sprayed onto the boulder. She walked away from the now dead vampire. She walked over to the three Winchesters.

"Did you do it?" John asked as he lit a fire.

Aeron wiped her machete off with a white rag. She dropped it into the fire.

John handed Dean a bag.

Sam was patrolling with his machete.

"Toss this on the first. Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent and hers. Until we're ready."

Dean sniffed it and coughed as he threw it in. "Stuff stinks." 

"That's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes and you stand a chance of not being detected." John told them.

"You sure they'll come for her?" Sam asked coming back.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time." 

"A half hour oughta do it." Sam said looking at her.

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." John told the three of them.

"But…."

"Well, dad you can't take care of them all yourself."

"I'll have her. And the Colt."

"But after. We're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun together. Right?" Sam looked at his father and noticed that his father wasn't giving him the answer. "You're leaving again, aren't you? You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?"

"Like children."

"You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe. I am trying to keep Ron safe as well."

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Don't drag me into this. I am killing the vamps. That's all I want. Kill them and try to get some kind of piece of mind. Keep me out of the family quarrels."

"Dad, all due respect but, that's a bunch of crap." Dean said looking at his father.

Sam and John looked at Dean with a shocked look.

Aeron shook her head and put her things into her car.

"Excuse me?" John asked looking at his son like he had gone crazy.

"You know what Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing Dean."

'then what is it? Why do you want us of the big fight?"

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive." 

"You mean you can't be as reckless." Dean said narrowing his green eyes at his father.

"Look… I don't expect to make it out of this flight in one piece. Your mother's death, it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too, I won't."

"What happens if you die? Dad what happens if you dies and we coulda done something about it. You know I been thinking. I… maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do it together."

Sam nodded his head.

"We're strong as a family dad. We just are. You know it."

"We are running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order."

Aeron looked at the two boys. "Come on we got a job to do." She said getting into her car. "We got a nest to clean out."

Sam and Dean looked at her in shock. She wanted to clean the nest out with them? They knew that they had to follow their father's orders and clean that nest out.

SNSNSN

A vampire came back to Luther who was waiting for him with others.

"Is there any sign of those four?" Luther asked him.

"No. Something else."

"What?"

"Luther they cut off Frank's head!"

"And Kate?"

"I don't know. She wasn't there. What are we gonna do?"

A noise of a car distracted them.

"It's just a truck up on the highway."

"Kate.." Luther whispered. He narrowed his eyes. "She's in that truck."

SNSNSN

Aeron got out of her car grabbing her machete. "Come on." She told the two boys.

Dean and Sam got out of the car.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked looking at Dean and Aeron.

"Well those people are still in there. So we have to get them out of there." She said headed back down towards the vampires lair. She couldn't wait. Not for those two boys. Not when she knew that the vamps were probably draining those people that were locked away.

"Right."

"I agree with her." Dean said nodding his head. He knew what Aeron had said.

The three of them walked towards the lair not being smelled by the vampires because of what John had told them to do prior.

SNSNSN

A vampire took a swig from the bottle of alcohol that he had in his hands. He looked at the doors to lead out of the barn. He shrugged his shoulders and took another swig. He turned and there stood Dean.

"Boo." Dean said swings his machete killing the vampire that was before him. He made his way back to the locked doors. "I told you I'd come back." He said going to work on the hinges.

SNSNSN

John stopped his truck when the road was blocked ahead of him by Luther and his gang.

"Get out!" Luther demanded.

John got out of his truck.

"Who are you?"

"John Winchester."

"Where are your friends?"

"Cleaning out your nest."

"Where's Kate?"

John turned back to the truck and grabbed a rope that was attached to Kate. "Come here sweetheart." He said pulling her out of the truck. He held a knife to her throat.

"Kate, you alright?" 

Kate looked up at her mate. "Dead Man's blood."

Luther narrowed his eyes at John. "You son of a bitch."

"I want the Colt. Elkins gun. Trade."

"Is that what this all about? I mean, you can't shoot us alright? We'll kill you."

"Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else." John said with a smile. "Put the colt down, or she goes first."

"Alright. Just don't hurt her." Luther said putting the Colt onto the ground.

"Back up."

Luther backed up some.

"Further."

Luther backed up further.

John dragged Kat towards the gun. He leaned down with her to pick up the gun.

Kate worked at the ties around her wrists.

"It's a nice move, you almost made it." Luther said with a smirk.

Kate swung around knocking John against his truck. He dropped the gun onto the ground.

Luther came up to him backing him against the truck door when he tried to get away.

John shattered the glass on the door and he landed on the ground unconscious.

Luther began to approach him.

An arrow pierced one of the vampires.

Sam, Dean, and Aeron came out of the woods.

Dean stopped to load another arrow up to shoot another vampire.

Sam moved towards Luther who backhanded him.

Aeron grabbed her machete swinging it around.

Luther put his arm around Sam's throat. "Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down and the cross bow."

Neither one of them didn't make a move to put their weapons down.

Luther looked at Aeron like he knew who she was. The eyes… The eyes of the old man that was now dead.

Dean and Aeron dropped their weapons doing what Luther had asked him.

Aeron didn't like that. Normally she would attack a vampire, but it was Dean's brother. She wouldn't let him get killed because of her rashness.

"You people. Why can't you leave us alone. We have as much right to live as you do."

"The hell you don't. Your nest killed one of my family members. As far as I am concerned you don't deserve to live."

Luther looked at Aeron. "Who are you?"

"The name is Aeron. Aeron Elkins."

"We still have every right to live."

"I don't think so." John said.

Luther turned.

Bang!

Luther released Sam.

Sam stumbled away from Luther bumping into Aeron almost knocking her to the ground with her being a foot shorter than him.

Dean pulled Sam behind him.

"Luther!" Kate yelled for her mate.

Luther fell to the ground dead.

Kate started to move towards John.

Aeron brought her gun up that had dead man blood covered bullets inside of it.

Another vampire grabbed Kate and they got into the car. They made a beeline to get out of there.

Aeron closed her eyes and gripped the gun tightly in her hand tightly. Her hand shook in anger.

John walked over to her and put his hand over hers to get her to lower the gun.

Aeron lowered her gun very slowly. She looked down at the ground.

"It's over Aeron."

Aeron looked at him. "No, it will never be over. Not until I kill every single vampire that belongs to Luther's group of vampires." She moved away from them going toward her car.

SNSNSN

Sam, Dean, and Aeron were gathering their things up.

Aeron had changed her clothes from the blood stained ones that she had on when she had come into the motel room. She slung her bag over her shoulder.

John came into the room. "So boys and Ron."

Aeron shook her head.

"Yes sir?" Sam asked his father facing him.

"You ignored a direct order back there." 

"Yes, sir." Sam said.

"Yeah, but we saved your ass."

Sam looked at Dean nervously.

"Hey don't lump me in with them. I do my own thing." Aeron said looking at him.

John looked at Dean.

Dean swallowed.

"You're right." John said to Dean.

"I am?"

"It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So… we go after this damn thing. Together."

"Yes sir." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"I'll leave you boys to it then." Aeron said walking towards the door.

"Ron." John called out to her causing her to stop in her tracks.

Aeron turned and looked at the three tall Winchester men. "What John?"

"You know we could use you on something like this."

"You don't need me." Aeron said crossing her arms. She shook her head. "You have a family. I don't. This is a family thing. I'm not part of the family."

"You know what I am hunting. You were in the town when I was following the signs of it."

Aeron looked at him sharply. "Yes, I was following up on something else. I wasn't expecting to fall into seeing a demon."

"Join us."

"Dad." Sam and Dean said at the same time.

John looked at his sons. "Do you boys think you can work with her?"

"Yeah dad. She has some good insights. We don't trust her though." Dean said looking over at the 21 year old woman.

"You Winchesters." She shook her head. "Alright just this once alright? I have vamps to go after and kill. But I will put that on the back burner for a little bit and help ya out. I hope you know that…" She gestured to the colt that John had gotten back. "That colt comes back to me once it is finished."

John nodded his head in agreement. "You got yourself a deal there."

Aeron nodded her head putting her bag down. "Alright now what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of 6. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think of Aeron's answer. I hope to update very soon with the next chapter. Episode 21 will be interesting to write and the same way with episode 22. I can say I can't wait to write for it that is for sure. I want to see how Aeron will fit in the next two episodes. It will be interesting that is for sure. How will Aeron work into the next two episodes well we will find out. Also I know I asked this before. Should I do a SuperWhoLock one shot where Dean, Sam, The Doctors, John and Sherlock and who ever the characters are that are in those stories meet up for a one time thing? Let me know if you would like to see something like that. Until next time.


	7. Word From Salvation

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 7 and the first chapter of Salvation. I hope that I do alright with this section of the story. Because I am not use to writing this series still, but I think that I got the hang of it. I hope that you like how Aeron and the boys are acting around one another. Without further ado Chapter 7.

Chapter 7

Word From Salvation

John had put all of his research around the room. Walls being covered with information on the yellow eyed demon.

Aeron was leafing through her grandfather's journal to see if she could find anything on such a thing. Hell she even had one of her own that was in a blue bonded leather journal.

Sam leaned against the counter looking around the room at all of the information that his father had gathered.

Dean paced back and forth.

Aeron looked up at Dean. "Stop your pacing."

Dean looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please?" She asked him. "It bothers me."

Dean stopped in his tracks.

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just… nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail." John told his sons and Aeron.

"And that's when you took off." Dean said looking at his father.

"Yeah that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation."

"Alright so what's this trail you found?"

"It's starts in Arizona, then New Jersey where I met Aeron. then California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us."

"Families with infants?" Sam questioned looking at his dad with a concerned look on his face. This was beginning to become way too much for him.

"Yeah. The night of the kids' six-month birthday."

"I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months."

Aeron looked up from her journal. She couldn't help, but wonder what it was all about. Why would a demon was to go after six month old babies?

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So mom's death… Jessica. It's all because of me?" Sam asked softly.

Aeron looked at Sam sadly. There was something about this boy. She wanted to help him. No one should've ever felt that way. He knew true loss. He lost his mother and what it sounded like to her was his girlfriend.

"We don't know that Sam." Dean told his little brother trying to get him to calm down.

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean."

"For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault." Dean said getting frustrated that Sam thought that about himself.

"Right. It's not my fault, but it's my problem!" Sam yelled.

"No it's not your problem it's our problem." Dean told his brother getting even more upset over it. He was getting tired of Sa saying that it was all his fault when it really wasn't. It was the demons fault that this was happening.

John stood up. "Okay. That's enough."

Sam closed his eyes. "So why's he doing it? What does he want?"

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…" He looked down unhappy of how things were going.

Aeron stood up. "We just have to find it."

"But how is the question before it hits again." Dean said looking at his father.

"There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern, but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked… and…"

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean said softly.

John swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded his head. "A week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto… before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam asked looking at his father.

"Salvation Iowa."

"Sounds like we need to get a move on." Aeron said putting her books into her duffel bag. She zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder.

"And we don't have much time to get there." John said with a nod of his head.

SNSNSN

John's truck followed by the Impala and the Challenger were speeding down a misty road trying to get to their destination. John's truck pulled over to the side of the road. The Impala and Challenger did the same. They all got out of their cars.

"What is it, John?" Aeron asked, looking at the older man.

"God damn it." John yelled agitated beyond belief.

"What is it?" Dean asked looking at his father.

"Son of a bitch."

"What is it!"

"I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead."

Aeron gasped. She knew that name fairly well. He always helped her out before and now he was gone.

"Pastor Jim? How?" Sam asked softly. He was confused of how Jim had died.

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"A demon." Dean said clenching his fists.

John nodded his head.

"The Demon?"

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do we do?" Dean asked looking at his father.

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health centre in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week."

"Dad that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one's the right one?" Sam asked looking at his father.

"We check em all that's how. You got any better ideas?"

Sam shook his head. "No sir."

John nodded his head. "Ron." 

Aeron looked at him. "Yes, John?"

"You'll be going with Sam."

Aeron looked at Sam and then back at John. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes."

Aeron nodded her head.

They went back to their respective cars.

John stopped at his truck and leaned his head against the truck.

Dean turned and looked at his father as he opened the door. "Dad?"

"Yeah. It's Jim. You know, I can't… This ends, now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes."

They all got into their cars. Sam had gotten into Aeron's car instead of Dean's since they were going to a different place then Dean and John.

Aeron followed the Impala and John's truck.

Sam looked over at Aeron. Why would she pick a life like this for herself?

"I can feel your eyes boring into me Sam." She said turning her radio on in the car. "And it seems like you have a question for me?"

"Why did you threaten my dad?"

Aeron closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. "He almost had gotten me killed. He decided to help on the case that I was on in New Jersey and it didn't work out that well." She said shaking her head. "Any more questions?"

"Why do you hunt?" 

"I know what my life is. It is all about the hunting. Can we stop talking about this now?" She questioned looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Sam swallowed the lump that was in his throat. He wanted to know more about this girl, but she didn't want to tell him. It concerned him. What was this girl really hiding? Was she really the only one left in her family? If so why hunt?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 7. I hope that you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. I hope to be updating this very soon. What do you think of the little interaction between Sam and Aeron? Until next time.


	8. Search for the Child

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 8 of Hell in a Handbasket. I know you guys are probably wondering how Sam and Aeron are going to get along on this part of the hunt. Will they be butting heads? Or will something else happen. Will they have an uncomfortable moment between them? Well it will be revealed in this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 8 of Hell in a Handbasket.

Chapter 8

Search for the Child

Aeron pulled outside of Salvation Medical Center. "You got a badge on you?" She questioned.

Sam looked at her. "Yeah." He said reaching into his pocket.

Aeron nodded her head. "Good." She said turning in her seat to get into the back seat.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat trying not to look at Aeron who was leaning over the back of her seat giving him a good view of how she looked. Tight clothes that revealed how slim she was which he knew was probably due to all the years that she had been hunting. God he was going to hell if he thought about like that and she would be the one to do it to him if he thought that he even had a chance with her. After all he hardly knew her.

Aeron opened a box that she had in the back seat and went through them. She was looking for a badge that would fit Sam's. "What does your badge look like?" She questioned him. She looked over at him.

Sam handed it to her so she could look at it.

"Thanks." She said before she went back to looking through the ids that she had in her box. She came across one finally. She took it out and slipped it into her jacket pocket. She turned back in her seat sitting down and handing Sam back his. "Here ya go."

Sam took it from her. "Thanks." He said softly.

She opened the car door. "Shall we do this?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah."

The two of them got out of the car. They walked into the building in hopes that they would be able to get the information that they needed.

SNSNSN

John pulled out in front of Salvation Children's Hospital. He opened the container between the seats and went through the number of ids that he had. He selected one of them and put it onto his jacket. His only hope that Sam and Aeron were going to get along just fine. He could only hope that. He knew how Sam was and he knew that Aeron could probably knock Sam onto his ass being the little firecracker she was.

SNSNSN

Sam and Aeron sat together in a filing room going over things.

A nurse came into the room bringing in more files. "Here you go officers." She said to the both of them.

"Thank you." Sam said as he began to go through them as well.

The nurse left the room to allow the two of them to work.

Aeron looked through the files that she had writing down the ones that had birthdays in the next week.

Sam was doing the same.

Aeron rubbed her face. "I don't think I have ever seen this many birth certificate files in my life."

Sam hummed in agreement.

She closed her eyes. "Do you think we will be able to stop that thing?" She asked softly. She hated not knowing. She always thought that demons were the nastiest things that anyone could go up against. And now here she was hunting one with the Winchester boys.

"We can only hope. We don't have much time."

Aeron nodded her head. "Shall we go partner?" She asked knowing that they had to play the part of being partners since they had gone in that way and they had to go out that way as well.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah we should go."

SNSNSN

A pretty receptionist handed a file to a hospital worker and then looked down at her clipboard. She looks up and sees Dean walking in.

He looked around. How the hell was he supposed to get this information. It would have been so much easier if his dad would have had the little firecracker Aeron go with him instead of Sam. But then again he wouldn't have been able to flirt. And he was pretty sure that Aeron would smack him for thinking that he would be able to flirt with this hot looking receptionist.

"Hi." She said with a smile.

Dean raised his eyebrows. He really thought that she would be someone that he would take to bed that was for sure.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Dean smiled. "Oh God yes."

She smiled and looked down.

Dean held up his ID badge. "Only I'm uh… working right now." He said in disappointment. He knew his father would kill him if he didn't do something in finding information. Hopefully find the kid as well. He was hoping that his father and Sam and Miss Firecracker was able to get their information as well.

SNSNSN

Sam and Aeron came out of the Salvation Medical Center. They both were flipping through their notebooks of the information that they had gotten.

Sam stopped in his tracks clutching his head. A vision and a painful one at that.

Aeron looked at Sam in confusion. What the hell was going on? Why was he clutching his head like that? Was there something wrong with him?

Sam took a deep breath as the vision had passed. He pulled out a map to figure out where this vision was going to be taking place.

Aeron grabbed Sam's arm.

Sam looked at her. He saw the concern written across her pale face. She was worried about him.

"What the hell was that Sam?" She questioned him. She had to voice her concern. She had never in her years of hunting had seen something like that. Not with the way that he reacted.

Sam shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what that was all about." Aeron let out a soft sigh. "Please tell me?" 

"I know where the demon is going." Sam said softly.

"What?" She asked in confusion. "What do you mean. How?"

"You would think that it is strange." 

"Try me."

"I had a vision."

"A what?"

"A vision. I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Aeron shook her head. "It is odd of hearing a hunter with abilities to have such a thing Sam." She told him. "Where? Maybe we can get there."

Sam nodded his head and went back looking at his map hoping that he would be able to find it. "Let's go."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 8. I hope that you enjoyed. Do you think Aeron realized what Sam was doing when she was getting her badge out that would match his? Or will she not know? I hope that you enjoyed the story so far. I have been enjoying writing my character Aeron. I hope that you guys like her as well. She seems a bit bad ass don't you think? I hopefully will be updating soon. Until next time.


	9. Visions Seriously?

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 9 of Hell in a Handbasket. I have been working hard on this chapter. This is where John finds out about Sam's visions. And how are Aeron and Sam going to disguise themselves when they meet Monica? Without further ado Chapter 9.

Chapter 9

Visions Seriously?

Sam and Aeron were now in the park. Aeron had parked her car not too far away from the park. It was easier to go about it on foot instead of driving up in her purple challenger. Sam had agreed with her on the choice that she had made of parking her car.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Aeron asked looking over at him. She wanted to make sure that they were in the right place. But she had to trust him on his visions even though she really didn't know much about them. Perhaps if she did a bit of digging on it she would be able to find something about it. Anything really. It concerned her when she saw him in pain. It wasn't abnormal for a hunter to be in pain. Hell they got into scrapes so this was a bit different. This was visions. And they sounded most painful. Perhaps he would tell her later about why he was getting them.

Sam looked down at his map again. He closed his eyes in pain. Another vision flashes before him. He blinked a few times and looked up and saw the house. They were in the right place.

"Sam?" Aeron called to him again when she hadn't gotten an answer from him. She was going to touch his arm just in case he had gone into a vision.

"This is the place." He said softly. He looked over her and nodded his head.

Aeron nodded her head. "Okay." Aeron let out a sigh. "Now that we found the place. Now what?"

Sam saw a woman pushing a stroller and holding an umbrella. Sam looked at Aeron. "Are you going to be okay with this?" He asked her. He wanted to make sure, but he knew also he wasn't being none too clear with what he was asking her to do. 

"Okay with what?" She asked in confusion. What the hell was he asking her?

Sam wrapped his arm around her middle. This was the only thing that he could think of. Pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Sam what the fuck…" She hissed.

"Just trust me." He told her softly. "You have to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Wouldn't it work better if we did this another way?" Aeron asked looking at him.

"Like what?"

"Fiancees would be a better choice."

Sam's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"As a heart attack." She said with a small smile. It was more of a believable story. "We are going to be pretending to move into a house together. It only seems logical."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay. Yeah sure. You got a ring?"

Aeron reached around her neck and removed her necklace that held three rings on it. "Lucky for you my grandfather had given me these." She said removing the diamond engagement ring off of it. She slipped it onto her finger. "Okay we are good to go."

The two of them walked towards the woman that was pushing the stroller. 

"Hi." Sam said with a smile. "Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don't need that anymore."

"Oh. Thanks." The woman said with a smile.

Sam held the stroller while she closed the umbrella. He looked inside of it. "She's gorgeous. Is she yours?"

"Yeah." The woman said with another smile.

"Oh wow, hi." He looked at the mom when Aeron nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Oh sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam and this is my fiance Aeron. We just moved in up the block." Sam said with a smile.

Aeron forced a smile onto her lips making it look real enough to pass off as a true smile.

"Hi. I'm Monica. This is Rosie."

"Rosie? Hi Rosie."

"So, welcome to the neighbourhood." Monica said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sam said with a smile. "She's such a good baby."

"I know, I mean she… she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's… it's like she's reading your mind." Monica said shaking her head.

"What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?" Sam asked curiously.

"Sammy." Aeron said looking at Sam playing the part that Sam had given to her. She was giving him a warning tone.

"Oh it's fine." Monica said with a smile. "My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born."

"And how old's Rosie?"

"She's six months today. She's big right? Growing like a weed."

"Yeah…" Sam said getting slightly distracted. Did they actually come across the family? "Monica…"

"Yeah?"

"Just ah, just take care of yourself okay?" Sam said softly.

Monica smiled. "Yeah, you too Sam and Aeron. We'll see you around." Monica turned to her house and her husband was home.

Aeron pulled Sam along with her to give them time together.

Sam gets hit with another vision. This time it was more clearer than what it was before. He groaned gripping onto his head. It hurt worse now than it had earlier.

Aeron looked at Sam in concern. "Sam?"

Sam blinked a few times. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You okay?" She asked looking into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah. We should meet them back at the motel."

Aeron nodded her head. "Right."

The two of them went to go and get into her car and get to the motel that they were staying at.

SNSNSN

Sam was sitting at the table rubbing his temples.

Aeron was busy looking in her journal writing a few little notes down in her book. She was sitting on the couch.

Dean and John were sitting on the end of each bed.

"A vision." John said flatly.

Sam looked up at his father. "Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." He said slowly and his voice was filled with pain.

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

"It started out as nightmares. Then it started happening while he was awake." Dean said standing up. He crossed over the room to the counter to get more coffee. 

Sam winced. "Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get."

"I was there when it happened to you. I was worried about you…" Aeron said looking up from her book.

Dean looked over at the 21 year old in shock. She was concerned about Sam? Now she was looking more and more like a human.

"Alright, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and call me." John scolded Dean.

Dean dropped the coffee jug and cup back onto the table and strided over to his father. "Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence alright? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery. Or better yet if I knew Aeron back then I would have had an easier time getting a hold of her as well."

John let out a sigh. "You're right. Although I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

Aeron shook her head and closed her journal.

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through." Sam said looking at his brother and father.

John let out a sigh. "No they're not. No one is, ever again."

"And I will do what I can to help out the best that I can." Aeron said looking at the Winchester boys.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked looking at her. 

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 9. I hope that you enjoyed it. What do you think of the idea that Aeron had offered to Sam when they went to talk to Monica. I thought that it was a nice little twist don't you think? I hope to update soon. Until next time.


	10. Parting of the Ways

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 10 and part 4 of Salvation. This will be the chapter where John leave the three young hunters to go and deal with a demon. What possibly could happen? Will things be an easy ride for them working together without John giving them much to go on? And what's this third update in a day? Now I have to mark that on the calendar. This is the first time that I have updated a story within a day. Three times is a milestone for me. Perhaps it is because of how long my chapters are that makes it easier to post them in record time. I dunno. Without further ado Chapter 10.

Chapter 10

Parting of the Ways

Sam's phone began to ring. She answered it. "Hello?"

_"Sam." A woman's voice rang out on the other end._

"Who's this?"

_"Think real hard it will come to you." _

"Meg."

The two other men turned their heads sharply at the name.

"Last time I saw you, you fell out a window." Sam said in not such a kind way.

_"Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way." _

"Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop."

_"Lemme speak to your dad." _

Sam looked at his father. "My dad. I don't know where my dad is." 

_"It's time for the grown ups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now." _

Sam hesitated and handed the phone over to his dad.

Aeron looked at the three men. What the hell? Who was this Meg girl? Perhaps she would be able to get some kind of answer soon. It drove her insane not knowing things that could be very important.

"This is John." John said swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'm here." He gripped the phone tighter in his hand. "Caleb?"

Sam and Dean became more alert in what was going on.

Aeron stood up from where she was sitting. She knew that name as well. Something was wrong. Very very wrong.

"You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go." John closed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." John's eyes widened. "Caleb. Caleb!"

Aeron's hands went to her mouth. Another hunter dead. Why?

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?"

Sam and Dean went to their father's side. They were trying to get a good listen if they could on what the conversation was all about.

Aeron sunk onto the couch running her hands through her hair messing it up into a very spiky bedhead style or the sex hair Dean would call it.

"Okay." John said softly. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I said okay, I'll bring you the Colt."

Aeron's head shot up and she looked at John with wide eyes. What the hell? Give the colt up?

"It's gonna take me about a days drive to get there." John closed his eyes. "That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane." John hung up the phone. He looked down at his hands.

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked his dad.

John ran his hands through his hair. "Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" Dean asked his father.

"I'm going to Lincoln."

Aeron shot up from her seat. "What? John you know what that means." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice, Ron." John said looking at her. "If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die."

Aeron looked away from him. Now that was true. She couldn't be one of the people getting in John's way. She could only hope that he had a plan in his mind.

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight. For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over." Sam said looking at his father.

"Who said anything about handing it over?" John asked looking over at his youngest son. "Look, besides us and a couple of vampires no one really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like."

"He does have a point." Aeron said looking over at the gun that was sitting in the room on the table.

"So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked slipping his hands into his pockets of his jacket he wore.

"Antique store." John said to Dean.

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Look as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" Dean questioned growing more concerned.

"I just… I just need to buy a few hours, that's all." John said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You mean for Dean, Aeron, and me. You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want…" John swallowed the lump in his throat. "I want Mary alive. It's just… I just want this to be over."

"And you have every right for wanting it over." Aeron said looking at him.

John looked at Aeron. "And I know your grandfather would want you to become what you wanted to be." 

Aeron looked at him. "John you don't know what I want. No one does. I am a hunter. And it is my choice to hunt." She narrowed her eyes.

"You should become a teacher like you had planned." 

"And I take it you told your boys too?" She demanded harshly.

Sam and Dean looked at her in shock. Granted yes she had every reason to be upset. Perhaps it was something that she didn't want told to anybody.

"You had no right John. Those days will never be. I will never go to school. I will never be a teacher. I was born into a line of hunters. My family is dead. I am the last of the Elkins line. I am going down swinging. Not even you are going to change my mind." She went to the door and opened it and slammed it behind her. She ran her hands through her hair frustrated. John had no right to tell Sam and Dean about her wanting to be a teacher. Those days were long gone and they weren't coming back. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She was a hunter forever. She would never be able to that. She would never be able to have a normal life. Never ever again. Not when hunting was her life now.

Sam came out and saw Aeron standing out there looking clearly upset with what his father had told him and Dean.

Aeron turned and saw Sam. She shook her head. "What do you want Sam?"

"You alright?"

"No, what would give you that idea?"

"Look I'm sorry that my dad told us."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about Sam." She shook her head. "But he had no right to mention something that I'll never be ever." She ran her hand through her hair one final time. "We got work to do."

SNSNSN

Sam, John, and Aeron were standing at the back of John's truck checking the weapons over.

"Ron…" John said looking at her.

"Save it John. It's the past. But I will give this one warning." She said looking at him. "The next time that you say something that I don't want someone to know I will make good on my threat. I will shoot you with rock salt." 

John knew that would be very much true. She would make good on that threat.

The Impala pulled up and Dean got out of it.

"You get it?" John asked his eldest son.

Dean pulled out a brown paper bag out of his pocket and handed it over to his father.

John pulled the antique gun out of the paper bag.

"You know this is a trap don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone?" Dean asked softly sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy Water, Mandaic, amulets…."

"Dad…"

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south just… get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed alright, you're no good to us dead."

"Same goes for you." John paused for a few seconds. "Alright listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes, sir." Sam said softly.

"Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here I"m not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. With the help of Ron. Understand." John handed Dean the colt.

"We'll see you soon dad."

"I'll see you later." John got into his truck and leaves.

Aeron let out a soft sigh. She looked at the two boys. "Shall we?"

Sam and Dean looked at her. The both of them nodded their heads.

The three of them got into Dean's car. This was their chance to end everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 10. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think of it. What will happen in the next chapter? I can't wait to show you guys what is to come. I can say Episode 22 and Chapter 12-15 will be doozies that is for sure. I hope that you will continue following and reading and I will update soon. Until next time.


	11. Escape

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 11 and the final chapter for Salvation. I hope that you enjoy this chapter because this is the final one before we get to Devil's Trap which is going to be a hard Episode to write. It's also almost 2:30 in the morning where I am at and about to go to bed for the night. I wanted to get this up before I went to bed. Without further ado Chapter 11 of Hell in a Handbasket.

Chapter 11

Escape

They had gotten to Monica's house. The three of them were looking at the house as the family went about doing what they did in their normal lives.

"Maybe we could tell it was a gas leak. Might get em out of the house for a few hours." Sam said looking at the house. No way he was going to allow that to happen.

"Sam that wouldn't work for us." Aeron said shaking her head. "Remember Monica has already seen us. She already knows the story we gave her it would give her the wrong idea. It would make her think that we had something to do with it."

"And how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean asked looking at his little brother."

Sam let out a sigh. "Yeah." He thought for a few minutes. "We could always tell them the truth."

Dean looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah." The two of them said.

"Good. I thought the two of you would be out of your damn minds." Aeron said chuckling a little bit.

"I know. I know. I just… with what's coming for these folks…" 

Dean let out a sigh. "Sam we only got one move and you know it, alright? We gotta wait for the demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them."

The two of them looked back at the house.

Aeron ran her hand through her hair. She couldn't help but wonder how John was doing in his quest of meeting up with Meg. She could only hope that they hadn't made a mistake in giving John a fake gun to take to them. What happened if the demon realized that it was a fake? It wouldn't end that well.

"I wonder how dad's doing." Sam said in wonder. He was worried about his old man. After all it was the only father that he had.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up." Dean said letting out a sigh.

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up." Sam admitted.

SNSNSN

"This is weird." Sam said letting out a sigh.

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"After all of these years we're finally here. It doesn't seem real."

"But it is very real Sam." Aeron said looking at him from the back seat. "You two get some closure."

"We gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always." Dean told Sam. "And she is right too."

"Yeah, but this isn't like always."

"True."

"Dean… ah... " Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "I wanna thank you."

"For what?" Dean asked in confusion. This was the last thing that he was expecting from his baby brother. A thank you. After all it was him that had taken him from school and Jess was dead. This was all just a big ass mess in his eyes.

"For everything. You've always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you. And ah… I don't know i just wanted to let you know. Just in case."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Are you kidding me?"

Aeron shook her head.

"What?"

"Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't wanna hear that freaking speech man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?" Dean said in a strong voice.

"Wow Dean you are kind of jumping the gun on this. This is a delicate thing we have to do." Aeron said softly.

"And you haven't don't delicate things?" Dean asked looking back at her using the rear view mirror.

Aeron shook her head. "Nah. I'm what they call a reckless hunter. I never really handled many delicate things." She admitted to them. It was true she had been alone for so long that it just didn't matter if she had put her life in danger as long as she went down fighting.

Dean shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his dad's cell phone. He held the phone up to his ear hoping that his father would answer. Dean let out a sigh and hung up his phone. "Dad's not answering."

"Maybe Meg was late? Maybe cell reception's bad?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah well…."

The radio began to chatter with static.

"Dean wait. Listen." Sam messed with the volume.

"I'll be damn." Aeron said.

The wind began to pick up and the lights inside the house began to flicker.

Dean turned to Sam.

"It's coming." Sam said in a tone that Aeron hadn't heard yet from him.

The three of them quickly got out of the car. The three of them walked up to the house.

Aeron reached into her back pocket and pulled a card out. "Here." She said handing it to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean muttered as he began to use the card that Aeron had given to him to unlock the door silently as he could without alerting the family inside. It would all go to hell if they weren't careful. He unlocked it and slowly opened it.

The three of them entered the home slowly. They approached the lounge. Sam went in first, Dean was confronted by the husband.

The man swung the bat at Dean's head missing hitting the lamp and hitting Aeron in the ribs with it.

Aeron fell onto the ground gasping for breath.

"Get out of my house!" The husband yelled.

Dean quickly gets the bat from the husband's hands grappling with him.

"Get out of my house!"

"Please please. Mr Holden please." Sam said pleading with Mr. Holden.

Dean took control of the fight that he was in pushing Mr. Holden against the wall holding the bat across his throat. "Sammy…" Dean said looking at his brother. "Check Aeron."

Sam looked and saw Aeron on the ground grasping at her ribs. He saw the pained look that was on her face. He moved quickly over to her. "Aeron… you alright."

Aeron looked up at him with pained eyes. "Do I look okay to you?" She hissed. "Help me up off of the floor damn it and be careful about it."

Sam helped her up off of the floor carefully.

"Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you." Dean said sharply to Mr. Holden.

"Charlie? Is everything okay?" Monica called out to him.

"Monica get the baby!" Charlie yelled.

"Don't go in the nursery!" Sam yelled.

"You stay away from her!" Charlie said struggling against Dean.

Dean backhanded him knocking him out. He looked at Sam. "You know what to do. Aeron with me."

Aeron wrapped her arm around her middle and followed Dean who had put Mr. Holden over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. She staggered out of the house with Dean. She looked at Dean. "Get back inside and help your brother." 

"You will be alright out here?"

"Damn it Dean just go. I'll be fine."

"We will be checking your ribs out after we're done here. You got that." He said to her like he was her protector.

"Just go Dean." She said pushing him back towards the house. 

Dean ran back into the house to go and help his little brother with the demon.

Aeron closed her eyes in pain. Damn did that man have a good swing on her with that bat. She looked up and saw the windows exploded outwards and flames were shooting out. "SAM! DEAN!" She yelled scared that maybe she had lost them both. She could only hope that she didn't lose them both. God John would hate her for not being there with them.

Sam came out with Monica. The both of them were coughing.

Mr. Holden got up off of the ground. "You get away from my family."

"No Charlie don't. They saved us." Monica said to him softly.

Dean ran out joining them holding onto baby Rosie.

Monica felt tears come to her eyes. "I mean they saved us." Monica took Rosie from Dean.

Mr. Holden put his arms around the both of them.

Aeron walked over to them holding onto her middle with her one hand.

Monica looked at the three of them. "Thank you."

Aeron, Dean, and Sam looked back at the burning house. The demon was standing in the nursery standing there looking at them.

"It's still in there!" Sam yelled making a move.

Aeron went to grab him but gasped pulling herself back.

Dean made the move grabbing onto his brother. "Sam. Sam, no."

"Dean let me go, it's still in there!" Sam yelled struggling against him.

"No. It's burning to the ground."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed you idiot!" Aeron yelled.

"I don't care!"

"I do!" Dean yelled.

"So do I." Aeron said looking at the two brothers.

The three of them looked back at the house. They watched the flames rise and the demon is gone.

SNSNSN

Dean paced back and forth holding his cell to his ear.

Sam was busy checking over Aeron's ribs where she had been hit at. "You have a few cracked ribs, but they aren't broken." He told her.

"Damn." She said rolling her shirt down from the upper part of her chest. Thankfully she didn't have to remove it altogether.

"Come on dad, answer your phone damn it." Dean said getting frustrated that their father wasn't answering. He hung up the phone. "Something's wrong."

Sam didn't answer to what his brother had said.

"You hear me? Something's wrong."

"If you had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this." Sam growled at his older brother.

Aeron closed her eyes. This was bull shit. Sam going off on Dean and Sam not really listening to what Dean was saying. This was too much damn family drama.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

"You don't know that."

Dean walked over to the bed. "So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that is?"

Sam stood up narrowing his eyes at his brother. "Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am."

"Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean, we've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam I wanna waste it. I do. OKay? But it's not worth dying over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed mom."

"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back."

Sam grabbed onto Dean and shoved him hard against the wall. 

"SAM! DEAN!" Aeron yelled from her spot on the bed. She gasped a little bit in pain. Damn it the cracked ribs. She knew not to yell.

"Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that."

"Sam look. The three of us… that's all we have… and it's all I have. Now we have Aeron. She's nw part of this too Sammy. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man… and without you or dad…."

"Dad…" Sam let go of Dean and turned away. He walked across the room.

Dean stood where he was at.

Aeron looked at Dean and wonder. He was saying that she was now part of this? Part of their little click. Hell she promised that she would help them waste this demon. She would be leaving after that. There was no more after this.

Sam looked at his brother. Tears were welled up in his eyes. "He should have called by now. Try him again."

Dean raised his phone recalling his father's cell. "Where is he?" Dean said in an angry tone.

Aeron and Sam looked over at Dean with wide eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 11. I hope that you enjoy this. Do you think that Aeron will stay with the boys through Episode 22 or will she just leave? Will she keep true to her word that she would help them hunt the yellow eyed demon? Until next time.


	12. We Messed Up

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 12 and the first part of Devil's Trap. Here is where it is going to be a doozy of a chapter. Perhaps more than the last episode. I knew I threw a few ringers in for that episode that is for sure. There will be a few ringers in this episode as well. Without further ado Chapter 12 of Hell in a Handbasket.

Chapter 12

We Messed Up

Dean looked over at Sam and Aeron. "Where is he?" Dean questioned again. He wanted to know where his father was. He closed his eyes and hung up his phone. "They've got dad."

"Damn." Aeron said getting up to her feet slowly.

"Meg?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

Dean nodded his head.

"What'd she say?"

"I just told you, Sammy." Dean took the colt and tucked into the back of his jeans.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

Dean grabbed his bag. "We got to go."

"Why?"

Dean put his jacket on. "Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, alright. It knows we got the Colt. It's got dad… it's probably coming for us next." 

"Good."

"Sam it's not good." Aeron said slipping her coat on, but it was painful for her to do so.

"We've still got three bullets left. Let it come."

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We got a injured hunter. We're leaving… now!"

Aeron slung her bag over her shoulder and the three of them took off for their cars. Aeron got into her car. She was going to follow them.

Dean and Sam got into the Impala.

SNSNSN

Dean was driving the car fast down the road making the care turn sideways when he hit another road. He looked in his rear view mirror to make sure that Aeron was following him. He couldn't understand why Aeron wanted to drive with the cracked ribs, but she got into a fight with him. She was worse than him when it came to allowing people to drive her car. She wouldn't let Sam drive or even that him.

"I'm telling you, Dean, we could have taken him." Sam told his brother with a sigh.

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They're gonna wanna trade him for the gun."

Sam shook his head.

Dean glanced over at Sam. "What?"

'Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade? Dad might be…."

"Don't!"

"Look, I don't want to believe it anymore than you, but if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job, Sam."

"Dean, I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going."

"Quit talking about him like he's dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything. We got an injured hunter. She won't be much help to us if we don't get help for her. And dad wanted her to help us for a reason, Sammy."

Sam thought for a few minutes. "So how do we find dad?"

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?"

Dean bit his lip. "You're right. We need help."

SNSNSN

The three of them had gone to Bobby's home. That was the first person that Dean could think of that could give them some kind of help.

Bobby came over to Dean and handed one to Dean.

Sam was sitting a cluttered desk reading a large book.

Aeron had gone and changed her clothes and had put bandages over her ribs to hopefully lessen the pain that she fell from the bat. She had come back into the room looking a little bit better than what she had before.

"Here you go." Bobby told Dean.

"What is this? Holy Water?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

"That one is." He held out the other flask. ""This is whiskey." He said taking a swig of it before handing it to Dean.

Dean took a drink from it as well. "Babby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come." 

"Nonsense, your daddy needs help. And Miss Anne here needed some help."

Aeron's face flushed. She hated when Bobby did that using her middle name. Well part of it anyways. Her middle name was Ryanne. "Bobby." She groaned.

"Well, yeah, but the last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything."

Aeron looked at Bobby in surprise. "I'll be damned."

"What?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"When we met Aeron here, she had a gun cocked at dad as well full of rock salt."

Bobby shook his head. "Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

Dean shook his head. He knew that was true. Aeron was proof. "Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book… I've never seen anything like it." Sam said looking at the book in awe.

Bobby came over to sam and sat on the corner of the desk. "Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright." Bobby said with a smile. "Thanks to Anne here."

"I told ya Bobby ain't nothing that I cannot get my hands on." Her cheeks flushed. Oh that sounded a bit wrong. "Book wise." She corrected herself.

"And these, us, protective circles. They really work?"

Aeron smiled at that.

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in… they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel." Bobby said with a smile.

Dean came over. "Man, knows his stuff."

"I'll stell you something else, too. This some serious crap you boys stepped in. And dragging Anne into it as well."

"What do you mean Bobby?" Aeron asked in confusion. Concern was etched across her face.

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops."

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us. A lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked looking at Bobby.

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you three, and your daddy boys, you are smack in the middle of it."

"Bobby… you aren't saying that there might be a chance that something really really big is about to happen are ya?" Aeron asked putting her hand on her denim clad hip. That was the last thing that they needed at that moment.

Bobby didn't say anything to Aeron's question.

Aeron closed her eyes. Great this was really really bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 12. I hope that you enjoyed it. What did you think of Aeron already knowing Bobby and her actually giving him a book that Sam was looking at? What will happen when Meg shows up? Until next time.


	13. Exorcism

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 13 of Hell in a Handbasket and part 2 of Devil's Trap. Only two more chapter after this one. Fifteen total chapters for Hell in a Handbasket. Then it will go to the sequel. I think there will be ten total stories or until Supernatural decides to end which I highly doubt that it will be any time soon. Without further ado Chapter 13 of Hell in a Handbasket.

Chapter 13

Exorcism

The dog began to bark.

"Rumsfeld." Bobby said walking over to the window. He heard his dog whine. "What is it?" He said to himself. He looks out the window and saw that the chain was broken and there was no sign of Rumsfeld. "Somethings wrong."

The door swings open with a bang. Meg had kicked the door in and walked right inside Bobby's home.

Dean slipped the holy water flask out of his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" Meg said looking at them.

Dean comes towards her unscrewing the flask, but is hit by Meg sending him into a stack of books knocking him out.

"Hey blondie!" Aeron said cocking a gun that she had hidden in the back of her jeans.

Meg used her hand and sent Aeron flying into the wall.

Aeron screamed when she hit the wall and slumped to the floor.

Sam stepped in front of Bobby putting himself in between the two of them.

"I want the Colt, Sam. The real Colt right now."

Sam and Bobby slowly moved across the room.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam told her.

"Didn't I say no more crap? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads and their slut."

Sam clutched his hands into fists. Aeron wasn't what Meg said she was.

"Lackluster men. I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Dean stepped behind her holding Aeron up. "Actually, we were counting on it."

Meg turned and looked at him.

Dean looked at her and then looked up at the ceiling.

Meg looked up and saw the symbol on the ceiling.

"Gotcha." Dean said with a smile.

Aeron pushed Dean off of her. "I got this." She said narrowing her eyes at Meg.

"Sorry sweetheart."

"Dean I am not your sweetheart." Aeron said looking at him with narrow eyes.

"We got this. You should rest. You did get flung into the wall." Dean told her.

SNSNSN

Meg was tied up to a chair in the middle of the floor.

The three young hunters were looking at her. The three of them were sitting where they could in chairs that weren't covered with things.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg said with a smirk. "And I didn't know that sweet innocent Aeron Ryanne Elkins swung that way."

Aeron narrowed her eyes. "You don't know me demon." She bit out.

Bobby came in with a large canister of salt with him. "I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there they ain't getting in."

Dean nodded his head and stood up from where he was sitting. He moved around Bobby and Sam. "Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice." She complained.

"Where's our father, bitch?" Dean asked snapping.

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't." Meg said with a smirk.

Dean lunged at her putting his hands onto the chair that she was sitting in. "You think this is a friggin game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?" He yelled.

Aeron got up out of her seat.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Meg said looking hateful at Dean.

Dean looked at her with narrow eyes in a hateful glare. He brought his arm up and hit Meg across the face.

"That's kind of a turn on you hitting a girl."

"You're no girl."

Bobby stood up and moved into the room. "Dean."

Dean followed.

Sam and Aeron followed Dean out of the room.

"You okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"She's lying. He's not dead." Dean said mumbling.

"Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Bobby told him.

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl, that's why."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Oh my god." Aeron said groaning. "She is a human. She possessed."

"Anne knows what to look for." Bobby said looking at the young strawberry blonde with them.

"What? Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked looking at the two of them.

The two of them nodded their heads.

Dean looked back at Meg who is staring at him. "That's actually good news."

"And I think I have just the thing. Sam come with me." Aeron said walking towards the other room.

Sam looked at Dean and Bobby.

"Hell son you better follow her or she'll leave ya in the dust." Bobby said shaking his head.

Sam quickly left the room and found Aeron looking through the bag that she had brought in with her before hand. "What are you looking for?" He asked her in confusion.

"You'll see once I find it. I just hope that it is in here and not in my car." She muttered the last part of it to herself. She found the book that she was looking for. "Here it is." She had a smile on her pale pink lips.

Sam couldn't help but think that it was nice to see a smile on her face and he hadn't known her that long.

She came over to him and flipped through the pages. "This is a two person one." She said pointing out the exorcism ritual that she had come upon.

Sam looked at the exorcism that she had up. "Are you certain that this works?" He asked looking down at her.

Aeron looked up at him. "Sam I am more than just a pretty girl." She said with a cheeky wink. "I had to pick something else up besides killing vamps." She shook her head. "Come on."

The two of them walked into the other room where Dean and Bobby were with Meg.

The three hunters exchanged a look with one another. They moved towards Meg.

Meg noticed the book that was in Aeron's hand. "Are you gonna read me a story?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at Aeron.

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Sam…"

Sam stood behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Something like that. Hit it you two." Dean told them.

Aeron and Sam nodded their heads. "Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino."

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Meg asked looking at Dean.

"Oh we're going for it, baby. Head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Tribuite virtutem deo."

Meg flinched in pain.

Sam looked at Dean.

Meg looked over her shoulder at Sam and Aeron. Her eyes locking onto Sam first. "I'm gonna to kill you." She locked her eyes onto Aeron. "I am going to make your virgin soul bleed."

Aeron gasped. No. She just had to mention that.

Sam and Dean looked at one another.

Meg looked at Dena. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell me and Sammy where our dad is."

Meg smiled at him.

"Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." He glanced at Sam and Aeron.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et seca diabolica."

Meg gasped in pain.

Aeron and Sam stopped.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat." Meg bit out.

"Ergo…"

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil son of bitches, so help me God!" Dean said leaning down to talk to her.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae."

The wind began to blow causing Sam's hair to fly around a little bit. Aeron's bands flew from her pale face.

"Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt…"

Meg clutched onto the edges of the arm rests where her hands rested.

"Where is he?" Dean bit out.

"You just won't take dead for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?!"

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!"

Sam stopped reading looking at his brother in concern. He never seen Dean this angry. It concerned him. "What are you looking at? You two keep reading."

Aeron and Sam looked at each other. Him down her up to lock their eyes with one another. They shook their heads. "Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

The chair began to slide around in the circle.

"Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi…"

"He will be!" Meg yelled.

"Wait! What?!" Dean yelled making sure that he had heard right.

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"Sam! Aeron!"

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!"

"I don't know."

"And the demon. The one we're looking for. Where is it?" Sam questioned Meg this time.

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know."

Dean looked at his little brother and hunting companion. "Finish it."

"What? I told you the truth!" Meg yelled outraged.

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch, you promised."

"I lied! Sam? Aeron?"

Neither of them say a thing.

Dean looked at the two of them. "Sam! Aeron! Read." Dean walked over to the two of them.

"Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is." Sam said quietly to Dean.

"She doesn't know."

"She lied."

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her."

Bobby came up to the three of them.

Aeron saw the look on Bobby's face. "Bobby what is it?" She asked in concern.

"You're gonna kill her." Bobby said looking at the three of them.

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it… that girl is going to die."

"Dean we can't do that to her." Aeron said shaking her head. "I can't condone it."

"Listen to me, the three of you, we are not gonna leave her like that."

"She's a human being." Bobby argued.

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery. Sam, Aeron, finish it."

The two young hunters look at Dean and Bobby. They look over at Meg.

"Finish it." Dean told them again.

Aeron looked up at Sam and nodded her head.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri…"

Meg threw her head back screaming. The demon leaves out of her mouth and disappeared.

Aeron closed her book and let out a soft sigh.

Meg leaned forward and blood began to drip from her mouth.

The four of them looked over at Meg not sure if it was really over.

Meg lifted her head slowly.

"She's still alive." Dean looked at Bobby. "Call 911. Get some water and blankets."

Bobby rushed away doing what Dean had asked him to do.

Sam and Dean untied Meg.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?" Sam asked her softly.

"Come on. Let's get her down." Dean said looking at his brother.

Aeron looked at the two boys. "I'm gonna go and help Bobby." She told them darting out of the room. She was upset with Dean. She was going to do what she could to help Bobby out. She saw that he was off the phone.

"Anne…" He said in surprise.

Aeron swallowed the lump in her throat. "I thought you would need some help."

Bobby looked at her and saw the upset look in her eyes. "You're upset."

"Yes… I don't like doing that to people."

Bobby placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dean did the right thing." He told her softly.

"I know…"

Bobby handed her a blanket. "Let's go and take these to Dean and Sam."

Aeron nodded her head.

The two of them came in carrying the blanket and glass of water.

Bobby handed the glass of water to Dean.

Aeron handed the blanket to Sam.

Sam covered Meg up in the blanket.

Dean held her head up so she could drink the water.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked Meg.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones." Meg said painfully.

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean asked hoping that Meg would be able to give them some kind of information.

"By the river. Sunrise."

"Sunrise. What does that mean? What does that mean?"

"Dean…" Aeron said softly.

Dean looked at Aeron.

Aeron shook her head. "She's gone." She said softly. "She gave you all the answers that she could give you." She ran her hand through her hair.

"She's right." Bobby told them. He didn't know what else to tell the two boys. They got a clue of where their daddy might be and Bobby wished them the best of luck. But he was also concerned. Aeron was a pistol and she was loaded now. More loaded than she was before. Thanks to Dean's pushing. He was concerned that she might blow up on Dean sooner or later and he wouldn't even pay to see that. He had seen Aeron pissed off on one other occasion and that was when something very very bad had happened when she was just a teenager at the young age of 18.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 13. I hope that you enjoyed this. Do you think that Aeron will go off on Dean when she gets a chance to? Or won't she? Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I am getting closer to the end of this story. I really do thank those who have been reviewing this story. It really does mean a lot to me that you guys are taking your time to review this story. I will hopefully be updating my other stories, but I want to see how far that I get with this series. I promise that I will update the others. Until next time.


	14. Looking For John

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 14 of Hell in a Handbasket. Only one chapter left of this story before going to the next one which I have so many ideas going through my mind to write for it. I have ideas for Episode 20 What Is and What Should Never Be. But I am not going to reveal it yet cause that would be a spoiler. But I hope that you will like it when I get to it. I started Season 3 as well. So we will see how long it takes me to get to season 10. So far there will be 10 stories for this series unless I decide to end it sooner than that, but right now it doesn't feel like it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 14 of Hell in a Handbasket.

Chapter 14

Looking For John

Bobby looked at the three of them. "You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here."

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked looking at Bobby concern was written across his face.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." Bobby handed the Key of Solomon book to Sam. "Here take this. You might need it."

"Thanks." Sam said taking the book from Bobby.

"Thanks… for everything. Be careful, alright?" Dean told Bobby softly.

"You just go find your dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time."

"Oh Bobby?" Aeron asked looking at Bobby with sad grey blue eyes.

"Yes Anne?" He asked looking over at the 21 year old.

"Is it alright if I leave my Challenger here? It would be easier going in one car than two." She said softly rubbing her arm. She looked at the two boys. "If that's alright with the two of you."

"Fine with us." Sam said offering her a small smile.

Bobby patted Aeron on the arm. "You know that your car will always be safe here."

Aeron smiled. "Thanks Bobby."

The three of them left to get to Missouri. The three of them got into the Impala.

SNSNSN

Dean had parked the car by some train tracks.

Sam was busy looking through the book that Bobby had given to him to use. He was fiddling with the marker in his hand.

Dean was loading up the guns that he had and putting them into his duffle bag.

Aeron grabbed the only gun that she had on her that was in her duffle bag. She slipped it into pants in the back. She moved her shirt and covered the gun.

Sam looked over at Dean in concern. "You've been quiet."

"Just getting ready." Dean replied.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean."

Dean didn't answer to what Sam had said.

Sam flipped to another page. He saw the symbol and picked up the book and walked to the open trunk lid. He rubbed off the dirt and started to draw on it.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car!"

"Chill Dean." Aeron snapped getting fed up with the way that Dean was acting. Hell she could understand that it was his father that they were going after, but the attitude that he had was truly pathetic.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't see why you had to come along."

Aeron turned to him sharply. "Your dad wanted me to help you with this. I was being nice enough to help you two get your father back. At least one of us deserves to have a family. I don't want you going through the same shit that I am going through Winchester. You have your dad, be thankful for that." Aeron's grey blue eyes flashed with emotions. Anger and hurt were the two emotions that Sam saw fairly well.

Sam closed his eyes. "Dean. Let her help."

"You need to tell me what the hell you are drawing on my car."

"It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it."

"So?"

Sam moved to the other side of the trunk. "It basically turns the trunk into a lock box."

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get dad."

"What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us."

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon."

"No, we have to save dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam. I don't care what dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school!"

Dean scoffed at that.

"You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it!"

"Well, you and dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true, Dean."

Dean scoffed.

Aeron just shook her head. She knew not to interrupt because she would get a tongue lashing from Dean and probably Sam. And it was none of her business. She would be well on her way out of sight once the demon was killed. She wouldn't have to ever see the Winchesters ever again. She would go back to Bobby's and most likely stay with him.

"I want dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't."

"Fine."

"I'm serious, Dean."

"I said fine, Sam." Dean took the colt out of his pocket and held it up to show Sam before putting into the trunk.

"Come on boys." Aeron said softly. "Let's go and bring your dad back."

SNSNSN

The three of them are walking by the river. They walked up by some trees and Dean stopped.

"Hey, hey." Dean called to them both.

Aeron and Sam stop to look at him.

"Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise."

The two of them looked over and saw an apartment building with a sign that said Sunrise Apartments on it.

Dean rubbed his face. "Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside."

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us." Sam said letting out a sigh.

"And it also means that we are probably screwed." Aeron said shaking her head.

"And so we can't kill them…" Dean shook his head in disgust. "A building full of human shields."

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody." Sam said letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, this sucks out loud."

"Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?" Sam asked looking at Dean and Aeron.

Dean looked over at the building for a minute.

Aeron had a smirk on her lips. "It's a little illegal…"

Dean looked over at her and could tell that she had come up with the same idea that he had. Oh ho she was a bad girl then to think that. "Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians." Dean said with a cheeky smile.

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" Sam asked looking at the two of them.

"Seven minutes exactly."

"So who's going in?" Aeron asked looking at the two boys.

Dean's grin went wider. "I take it you pulled the fire alarm before and I know I have pulled one."

Aeron nodded her head. "Yeah I pulled one or two in my time of being a hunter." She said with a cheeky smirk.

"Then it comes down to the one who hasn't."

"Dean." Sam's eyes went wide. "Me? Really?"

Dean smiled at his brother. "Yep, you. Your turn to pull a fire alarm."

Sam let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Try not to draw attention to yourself." Aeron told him.

Sam nodded his head and went towards the apartment complex.

Aeron ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "And now we wait." She muttered.

"And hope that Sammy doesn't draw attention to himself." Dean said agreeing with what she had said before.

Sam came back out and walked over to the two of them. "Now what is the rest of the plan."

"Distraction." Aeron said looking at the two of them. "At least when the firemen get here."

"I got a plan in mind." Dean said with a smile. He looked at her. "Care to play along?"

"Play along with what? She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend."

"No. We don't need to play that card. I'm not going to pretend to be a fiancee or girlfriend for a bit. It only goes for so long." She muttered.

Dean nodded his head not really listening to her after she said no to him. Which was fine. He actually thought that it was a good idea. But if Aeron didn't think so well then that was fine too.

SNSNSN

Dean walked up to one of the firemen. "Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?"

"We're figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back." The fireman said moving Dean back some.

"Well, I've got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous…"

"Sir, you have to stay back."

Sam moved behind them to the fire truck. He picked opened the compartment to the truck.

Aeron was able to follow Sam.

Sam handed her some of the items.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Sam nodded his head.

SNSNSN

The three of them had gotten into the building dressed in full fireman gear.

Dean was using his EMF to check the doors to the apartments. He was hoping to find some sort of presence. "I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up."

"You never told me that." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Oh come on boys we don't have time for this." She told them shaking her head.

Dean's EMF started to go off. Dean put it back into his pocket and pounded on the door. "This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate."

The three of them shoved the door open. The three of them came into the apartment. The three of them used the holy water that they had in their tanks.

Dean punched the man and shoved him into a closet in the apartment. "Come on."

"Damn it Sam get her off of me." Aeron growled out. Some how she end up underneath the demon that was possessing that woman.

Sam grabbed the woman and shoved her in as well to join the other demon.

Dean leaned against the door. "Hurry up." He looked at Aeron. "A little help!"

Aeron moved across the room quickly and pressed her back against the closet door. The last thing that they needed were those demons trying to bust through the door.

Sam grabbed a canister of salt from the duffle bag and ran a line of salt around the closet door.

The pounding stopped and the three of them were able to remove the fireman gear. The three of them went to the bedroom door and opened it.

John was laying in the middle of the bed.

Dean walked over.

Aeron and Sam watched from the door.

"Dad?" Dean leaned over and listened to his chest to make sure that was alive. "He's still breathing."

Sam let out a breath that he had been holding.

"That's good." Aeron said with a smile.

Dean shook John. "Dad, wake up. Dad!" He pulled out his knife and was about to cut the ropes that were on his father's wrists.

"Wait. Wait." Sam said quickly moving towards his brother.

"What?"

"He could be possessed for all we know."

"What, are you nuts?" Dean looked at his brother like he had grown another head.

"Sam's right."

"Dean we got to be sure." Sam took the flask of holy water out and sprinkled it onto his father. It had no effect.

John moaned. He was starting to come around. "Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?"

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked him.

Aeron closed the door behind her walking closer to the newly reunited family.

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry dad, it's safe." Sam said with a smile.

Dean cut him loose.

"Good boys. Good boys."

Aeron smiled a small smile. "That they are John."

"Ron." John said looking at her. "It's good to see you working with them still."

"Hell they wouldn't be able to lose me until this was over." She told him with a small smile. "Let's get him out of here."

The three of them went out of the room. Sam and Dean were carrying their father out of the bedroom.

"Fuck." Aeron said noticing the door was kicked open.

"Go! Go!"

"Back! Back!" Dean yelled.

They went back into the bedroom.

Aeron slammed the door and locked it. She squeaked when an axe came behind her hitting the door and breaking through a little bit. She moved quickly. "Sam!"

Sam ran a line of salt at the bedroom door. "Come on." He said grabbing onto her arm. He quickly pulled her towards the window that Dean and John went out.

"Sam, Aeron, let's go!" Dean called for them.

Aeron slipped through the window.

Sam tossed her the duffle bag which she caught and he went through the window. He ran salt on the window sill.

Dean helped his father down.

Sam got down and helped Aeron down since she was short. Sam then went ahead of them. Sam was attacked by a man that was with Meg before hand. He knocked Sam down to the ground. He began to punch Sam over and over again.

Dean laid John down. "Aeron stay with Dad."

Aeron nodded her head.

"Sam!" He yelled running over and kicked the man in the face, but it had no effect.

The man threw Dean into a parked car shattering the windshield. He turned his attention back to Sam and began to beat on him again.

Bang!

The man stopped and slumped off of Sam onto the ground dead.

Aeron looked at Dean in shock. He had the Colt.

Dean put the gun away and went over to Sam. "Sam!" He picked him up. "Sam, come on! Come on!" He said getting his little brother up to his feet.

The two of them looked at the dead man.

"Come on. We got to get out of here."

The two of them go over to where John and Aeron is and get John up.

"What the hell was that Dean!" Aeron shouted at him as they got out of the area in a hurry. Aeron couldn't believe that Dean had used the gun on a demon while he was in a human. That wasn't good. It never was good. They only had two bullets left to kill the son of a bitch and Dean had fucked up by killing that one.

"Later Aeron!" He snapped. He was not going to have this 21 year old bitch him out. He almost had lost Sammy and he wasn't going to lose his baby brother to a demon. No way in hell that was ever going to happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 14. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter will be the ending of this story. I hate to end Hell in a Handbasket, but the title I believe has run its course with this story. Aeron's life has kind of been hell in a handbasket hasn't it? With her meeting the Winchesters just made it worse. Perhaps? I hope that I will be updating with the final chapter shortly. Also there is a teaser for the next story being posted on my tumblr page. Be sure to check it out. It is just a little snippet from the sequel to this story. Until next time.


	15. Accidents Happen

Authoress Note: Welcome to the final chapter of Hell in A Handbasket. I thank you guys for keeping up with this story for so long. I can't wait to start the sequel up which I actually started writing the first chapter up so far. Hopefully I will have the first chapter up shortly. I will post at the end of this chapter in a new post once the new chapter for the next story is up. Without further ado Chapter 15 of Hell in a Handbasket.

Chapter 15

Accidents Happen

The four of them had gone to a cabin.

John was sound asleep on a bed.

Sam was pouring salt along the window sill. He was worse for wear. His face was bruised bloody and swollen.

Aeron was busy looking through the book that Bobby had let Sam borrow.

Dean came into the room.

Sam didn't look at Dean. "How is he?"

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?"

"I'll survive." He looked at Dean. "hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?" He asked in concern.

Dean rubbed his face. "I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out of the way place to hole up."

"Yeah…" Sam rubbed his face carefully. "Hey, uh… Dean, you, um… you saved my life back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?"

"Man, I'm tryin to thank you here."

"You're welcome."

Aeron shook her head and continued to look through the book that she was sitting with.

Sam moved across the room.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice Dean."

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you or dad things I'm willing to kill it's just uh… it scares me sometimes."

"Dean…" Aeron said looking up from the book. "You put them out of their suffering. The man was broken too." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "That demon was the only thing keeping him alive." She stood up. "It may scare you, but…"

"It shouldn't scare you." John said coming into the room. "You did good."

Aeron looked at John. Now granted Dean did good, but John saying that it shouldn't scare him. There was something wrong there. Something was wrong.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked in confusion.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you… you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks."

The wind began to pick up and the lights began to flicker.

The men go to the window.

Aeron stood back looking at John with narrow eyes. There was something off about John. She was running the thoughts through her mind. And it was a tired mind at that. There was no way that she was going to come up with the answer not at that moment. Not when there was a demon coming for them.

"It found us. It's here."

"The demon?" Sam asked John.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"I already did it."

"Well, check it, okay? Take Ron with you."

"Okay." Sam looked at Aeron. "Come on." He said softly to her.

Aeron ran a hand through her hair and placed the book down where she was sitting at and followed Sam out of the room.

The two of them made sure that the salt lines were still good and perfect like Sam had done them.

"I don't know why he would have us double check." Sam said shaking his head not knowing why his father would ask him to double check.

"Maybe he thinks that the wind might break it, but…" Aeron looked around and didn't feel any wind inside. "There is no wind here."

Sam looked at her. "You think that there is something up."

Aeron turned sharply on her heels. "There is something wrong. When we found John…"

"What Aeron…" Sam was confused. What the hell was she talking about? Perhaps her not sleeping enough was getting to her. After all they hadn't slept in a few days now thanks to what had been going on due to the demon. "What are you trying to say?"

"I am trying to say that it was too damn easy to get your father out of there. There is something really wrong."

The two of them walked back into the other room and saw Dean holding the colt up at John.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?" Sam asked in shock.

"Your brother's lost his mind." John told Sam.

"He's not dad."

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." Dean said getting upset.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy."

"I think Dean's right on this." Aeron said looking at Dean.

"Dean, Aeron, how do you know?"

"Ask your brother more than me." Aeron said looking over at Sam out of the corner of her eyes.

Dean fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "He's… he's different."

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me."

Sam looked between his father and his brother. He had no idea what to say. He didn't know who was telling him the truth. And Aeron… She believed Dean.

"Sam?" John said.

Sam didn't say anything but kept looking back and forth.

Aeron stood behind Dean. Her eyes narrowed at John.

"No. No." Sam moved to stand by his brother.

John looked at the three young hunters. "Fine. You three are sure, go ahead. Kill me." John looked down and waited.

Dean held the gun on him, but he couldn't pull the trigger.

"I thought so." John looked back up but his eyes aren't normal they're yellow.

Sam lunged at John and gets thrown against the wall.

Dean is thrown and pinned against the wall and he drops the colt.

John picked the colt up. He used his powers to bring Aeron to him. His hand in her short hair causing her to scream. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been." He grumbled out.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam said narrowing his eyes realizing that this was the demon and he was inside his father.

"Well, you found me." He said looking at Sam.

"But the holy water?"

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

Sam tried to fight the force that had him pinned. But he couldn't break it. "I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact." He put the gun down onto the table. "Here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

Sam looked at the gun and it didn't move.

"Well, this is fun." He walked over to the window beside Dean dragging Aeron with him.

"Let me go you son of bitch."

John looked down at her narrowing his yellow eyes at her. "Oh such a mouth on someone with virtue." He looked at Dean. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…" He let out a sigh. "This is worth it."

Dean struggled, but can't move because he is pinned.

John looked over him. "Your dad… he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says hi, by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God…"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He said moving towards Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?"

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family." He smiled at Dean. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam questioned the demon that was inside of his father. He wanted to know why.

John turned to Sam. "You mean why did I kill mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah."

John turned back to Dean. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." He backed up towards Sam dragging Aeron with him. "Been shopping for rings and everything." He turned to Sam. "You want to know why? Because they got into the way. And the same thing is going to happen to this pretty little pure virgin."

Aeron struggled.

Sam's eyes widened. No… the demon was going to kill her too. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't have someone else's blood on his hands. No. "In the way of what?"

"My plans for you Sammy. You… and all the children like you."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean bit out. It was bothering him that he couldn't do a damn thing.

John flung Aeron into the wall causing a scream to rip from her mouth. He walked over to Dean. "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam… he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean just smiled.

John looked at Dean. He stepped backed and looked down. He looked back up.

Dean yelled in pain.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled for his brother.

Dean began to bleed heavily from his chest.

Sam started to struggle.

"You son of a bitch!" Aeron yelled.

"Oh I will get to you soon sweetheart!"

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean pleaded hoping to get through to his father.

John looked at him again and smiled.

Aeron felt tears come to her eyes. This creature was killing Dean. No… no hunter should ever die a death like this. Never. The screams that was coming from Dean would haunt her mind.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled.

Blood was flowing more freely from Dean.

Sam struggled as hard as he could to break free.

Blood began to drop from Dean's mouth. "Dad, please." He passed out.

"Dean!"

"Stop." John whispered.

Sam is free from the wall.

Aeron stumbled to the floor.

"Stop it." John said softly.

Sam dived and grabbed the gun off of the table.

John turned to him his eyes yellow once again.

Sam aimed the gun at him.

"You kill me, you kill daddy."

"I know." Sam said sadly. Sam fired the gun shooting his father in the leg.

He fell down and Dean fell down as well.

Sam gets up and goes to his brother. "Dean?"

Aeron crawled across the floor.

"Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood." Sam said in shock.

Aeron removed the jacket she wore and did something that Sam was not expecting. She removed the shirt she was wearing. She slipped her jacket over top of her bra clad torso zipping it up before pressing her white shirt onto it to try to stop the bleeding.

"Where's dad?" Dean asked hoarsely.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him."

"Dean."

"Go check on him."

Aeron kept the pressure on Dean's wound. "You'll be okay, Dean." She told him softly. "Go Sam."

Sam got up and went over to check on his father. "Dad? Dad?"

John looked up at his son suddenly. "Sammy. It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!"

Sam aimed the gun at his father.

"Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean pleaded.

"Dean shh, shh." Aeron said running her one hand through his short dirty blond locks hoping that it would sooth him some. Hell she wasn't even sure of anything at that moment.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm beggin you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no." Dean called to his brother.

"Dean try not to talk… You are gonna exhaust yourself." She said softly.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam…"

Aeron closed her eyes.

The demon left John in a black cloud and suddenly left and went through the floor.

John looked at Sam accusingly.

"Sam!" Aeron said looking at him.

Sam looked over and saw that Aeron was still holding her white tank top that she had been wearing against Dean's wounds to try and keep the bleeding under control and not lose any more blood.

"We have to get him to the hospital. The both of them."

Sam nodded his head knowing that was true.

SNSNSN

Sam with the help from Aeron had gotten Dean and John in the Impala. John in the front seat while Dean was in the back seat. Sam drove and Aeron kept pressure on Dean's wound.

John gasped in pain.

Dean was leaning over Aeron's hand that was keeping the pressure on it.

Aeron's other hand was going through his hair in a soothing motion. Something that she had learned from her mother years ago.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam said softly trying to reassure himself perhaps that they would get to the hospital quickly.

Aeron looked at him from the back seat. What a way to reassure yourself when you aren't even sure.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this? Killing this demon comes first before me, before everything. Hell Ron would have done it." John said wincing in pain.

"Sorry John, but that's where you're wrong." Aeron said shaking her head. "I would shoot you, but not with the Colt. With Rock Salt yes, but not a bullet."

Sam looked in the rear view mirror at Dean and saw Aeron close to his brother trying to keep him conscious and the bleeding down. He could see that she was covered in his blood. He was glad that she was there, but he never wanted to see her covered in his brother's blood. In no one's blood. "No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already fund the demon…"

No one saw the eighteen wheeler and it slammed into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed driving it sideways off of the road.

Dean, Sam, John, and Aeron were all knocked out. Dean's head leaning against the window, Aeron sprawled across Dean her head coming to rest on his shoulder, Sam head back against the seat and John's head on his seat as well. All of them covered in blood due to the accident.

_I see the bad moon arising._

_I see trouble on the way._

_I see earthquakes and lightnin'. _

_I see bad times today_

_Don't go around tonight,_

_Well, it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_I hear hurricanes a blowing_

_I know the end is coming soon._

_I fear rivers over flowing._

_I hear the voice of rage and ruin. _

_Don't go around tonight,_

_Well, it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_All right!_

_Hope you got your things together_

_Hope you are quite prepared to die._

_Looks like we're in for nasty weather_

_One eyes is taken for an eye_

_Don't go around tonight,_

_Well, it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Don't go out tonight,_

_Well, it's bound to take your life._

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That is the end of Chapter 15. I know I ended it with a song. Some of my stories do end with a song and this one actually should end with a song. What did you guys think? Please let me know. How bad do you think Aeron got hurt in this accident that was caused by the demon? I want to thank my readers and reviewers for following me this long in this story. And who do you think Aeron should be with? Just wondering who you guys think Aeron will be with. To be continued in Temporary Home. Until next time. Authoress Note: Welcome to the last chapter of Hell in A Handbasket. This is probably the most difficult chapters that I have ever had to write for this story. Or perhaps any story that I have ever written in my life. All because of what is going to be at the very end of this chapter and story. How will it all end with Aeron in the car with the three men at the very end of this story? Without further ado Chapter 15.


	16. Sequel Up

New story is posted Temporary Home. Starting Season 2 Episodes. What will happen.


End file.
